


Never Really Over

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: Zelda had wanted this for as long as she could remember, but not like this. Not after everything that happened in the past month, with him putting her under that damn spell and killing almost all of the coven. With other lovers she had always been very careful, always taking her monthly potions, especially because she didn’t want a child out of wedlock. But with Faustus everything seemed to be heading in the right direction and her strictness for the potions seemed to have slipped her mind. And this, of course, had to happen in the month of the Lupercalia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after part 2, enjoy!

Zelda had wanted this for as long as she could remember, but not like this. Not after everything that happened in the past month, with him putting her under that damn spell and killing almost all of the coven. With other lovers she had always been very careful, always taking her monthly potions, especially because she didn’t want a child out of wedlock. But with Faustus everything seemed to be heading in the right direction and her strictness for the potions seemed to have slipped her mind. And this, of course, had to happen in the month of the Lupercalia.

At first she didn’t want to believe it, although all the signs were there. She had randomly started to get headaches and fainted a few times in front of her family members and even in front of the coven once, but she just blamed it on the fact that she had been very busy rebuilding the Church. She was now High Priestess after all and that wasn’t without its responsibilities, even though both these symptoms had started before Faustus ran.

It wasn’t until the nausea started that she began to take notice of it. It began with an innocent nauseating feeling throughout the days, but this morning, at the breakfast table no less, she suddenly ran to the bathroom and started throwing up heavily, almost vomiting her guts out.

Now she was standing in the basement, in front of a table which had a cauldron and two candles on either sides. She had lit the candles and put all the necessary ingredients into the cauldron. She had mixed it all into a green liquid and now she had to put the final ingredient into it. If it stayed green, all was well, but if it turned red…

Zelda took a deep breath and poured the last ingredient with shaking hands into the cauldron. She looks at the liquid as it mixed together and after a couple of minutes, she had the result.

Red.

Zelda stared at the now red liquid in disbelieve, her bottom lip slightly trembling and she placed her hand on her flat stomach. Why now? After everything that has happened? They could have been happy together, if only that bastard hadn’t utterly lost his mind. After their engagement, Faustus and her had even vaguely talked about having children. Zelda had somewhat accidentally mentioned it and he told her he wouldn’t mind having more children. Especially with her.

After a little while she regained herself, mindlessly cleaning up everything and she quickly went back upstairs to have dinner with her family.

Everyone were already sitting at the table and they all looked up at her with a smile when she entered the kitchen. They were probably been waiting for her. She greeted them with a quick smile and sat down at her usual spot. 

“What were you doing in the basement, auntie?” Ambrose asks curiously.

“How is the recruitment for the new teacher going?” She tries to change the subject, not wanting to think about it too much.

“Pretty good, I think. We found at least a few candidates, we need to make appointments so you can meet them.” Hilda says as she puts the food on everyone’s plate. When Hilda puts it down on Zelda’s plate, she instantly feels another wave of nausea hitting her. Zelda tries her best not to let it show, she is very good at that she must admit, and quickly continues the conversation.

“Great, we can plan them tomorrow. And how was mortal school today, Sabrina?” 

“It was nothing special, and Miss Wardwell is becoming better as principle everyday. Although she is still confused as to why she can’t remember anything.” Sabrina replies as she starts eating. Zelda begins eating too, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach.

Suddenly Ambrose started speaking. “We still haven’t found any new leads to Blackwood’s whereabouts. Maybe you have some ideas, aunt Zee?” Zelda choked on her food and everyone looked at her, this was the one subject she was trying to avoid. Unfortunately, she couldn’t.

She quickly recomposed herself, straightening her back and answered. “Not that I can think of, no. Perhaps I can look through some of his journals that he left behind.” Her voice was about to crack at the last sentence but she managed to keep herself together. “Now if you all will excuse me, I am feeling a bit unwell. I think it’s better if I get some rest.” Zelda says as she rises from her seat.

“Is everything okay, Zelds?” Hilda asks with her usual sympathetic voice. 

“Yes, everything is fine, sister. Goodnight, everyone.” She smiles as she leaves the kitchen, heading for the bedroom. Her legs are wobbly but fortunately for her, no one noticed. She almost runs up stairs and into her bedroom. Zelda quickly closes the door behind her and leans against it, closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath.

"Damn you, Faustus. Damn bastard." Zelda sobs as she walks up to her bed and sits at the end. She involuntarily puts a hand on her stomach again, gently caressing it while she puts the other hand on her mouth, preventing her sobs from escaping. The tears, however, she can't stop and they begin to roll down her cheeks.

She move herself to lay down on the bed, pulling the sheets up to cover her shaking body. Zelda decides to distract herself and thinks about tomorrow's appointment with new the candidates. She knows it will be hard to find a really good teacher as Faustus, but… When she thought about him again, she pinches her arm to return her mind to the academy business. Instead, it reminds her that every night before falling asleep Faustus pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arm around her waist and she pinched him, but he just pressed her tighter, making her to give up. Not that she doesn’t love it, it was all that she wanted before being asleep, just soft cuddles. 

She feels she can’t resist her memories right now, being so weak, and new tears begin to run down her cheeks on the pillow, making it wet. Zelda closes her eyes, not really caring about how wet her pillow is, and falls asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a knock on the door when Zelda sits alone at the breakfast table. The others had already left but she wanted to take a moment for herself to relax. She put on the table a cup of tea (unfortunately she couldn’t drink her beloved dark coffee now) and stand up, walking to the door. Zelda already needs to go to the Academy, her first appointment must be soon. She opens the door, holding herself from rolling her eyes cause thinking Sabrina forgot to take something for her lessons.

“Hello, redhead.” 

The voice made her to freeze right where she was standing. She didn’t move for some seconds, hoping it was a hallucination or… 

“I missed you.” Faustus said, making a step inside the house and softly touching her hand. He wanted to pull her into a hug and that was a moment she found herself capable to move again. 

“What are you doing here?” Zelda hissed, making a step away from him, becoming mad. 

“I said that I missed you.” He raised his eyebrows, closing the door behind him and trying to touch her hand again. 

“Maybe you can stop acting like you forgot what have you done?” She tried to ask in a cold tone, but her voice cracked in the end of the sentence. 

“That’s why I’m here.” He quietly said, trying to meet her eyes with his. “I need to apologize before all of the coven. And before you.” 

Faustus made a step to her again, pulling her in his arms. This time she allowed him to do it, her mind was still empty. Zelda felt his warm breathing on the top of her head and let her arms wrap around his waist, breathing his scent. After a few minutes he took her hand, leading them into the kitchen. 

“Never having a normal breakfast, right, dearest?” Faustus sighed looking at her little cup, the only thing on the table. 

Zelda still felt herself confused, finishing her tea. She couldn’t believe that he returned and acted like nothing happened. He noticed her empty cup and came closer to take it. 

“Let me make some tea for us, then we can talk about anything you want, okay?” Faustus softly asked, approaching the kitchen counter, as she just nodded. He busied himself with tea, while Zelda was staring at his strong back. Since the moment she saw him, her eyes were a bit wet and now she moved her finger under them, to wipe the wetness away. 

Faustus turned himself to the table with two cups of tea, placing it on the table with a little smile. 

“Do you want to talk now or a bit later?” He asked quietly, sitting on the chair next to her. 

Zelda shook her head, taking a sip of her tea. “Give me some time. I need to think.” She answered, her voice a bit hoarse. 

“That’s right.” He said, his smile widened and he put his hand on hers. “That’s right Zelda, because I don’t think you will able to do it now.”

“What do you…” She started and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, dropping a cup with her tea. Zelda involuntary let out a moan, digging her nails into the wooden table. 

“I told your niece and you and I will tell it again: there will never be a high priestess, especially not a Spellman.” Faustus said stroking her hand and looking at her little body trembling with pain. “It’s not my fault, Zelds, I just wanted to protect you, but… you always were so stubborn.” He added rising from the chair. 

Faustus leaned to her to leave a soft kiss on her head and heard her sobs before closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send us any spellwood prompts you have for '50 shades of Spellwood' ! You can find us on instagram: @zeltus_spellwood and @miss.zeldaspellman
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

Zelda woke up with a loud scream as she sat up straight in her bed. She was panting heavily as she looked around the room, she was back in her bedroom again. She feels a slight pain in her abdomen and instinctively placed a hand on her stomach.

“Praise Lilith, just a nightmare…” She sighed.

Not long after, Hilda came rushing into her bedroom. "Zelds, are you okay?!" She asked in concern as she looked around the room to make sure there was nothing there.

"It's okay, Hilda. I just had a nightmare, that's all. Go back to bed." Zelda made a waving motion with her hand to tell her to go away.

"Are you sure? I can make a calming tea if y-" 

"I said I'm fine!" Zelda almost yelled at her little sister. She didn't mean to be so harsh but it just slipped out.

"Alright, well… goodnight." Hilda says softly as she closes the door.

Zelda lets out a deep breath as her hand shakily goes to her forehead. It takes a few minutes before she decided to walk to the bathroom to get a glass of water.

She leans on the sink and stares at herself in the mirror. “Get yourself together, Blackw… Spellman.” She corrects herself with a trembling voice and suddenly she starts sobbing again. She looks down at her stomach and for the first time she genuinely smiles, with tears in her eyes. 

“You’re turning me into an emotional mess, you little demon.” She whispered, stroking her belly. Zelda sighed as she felt pain in her stomach returned, so the best idea she came up with was go to the kitchen. 

Zelda didn’t eat really well this evening, but she knew if she would do it now, she will throw up in next few minutes. So she just quietly went down the stairs, snapping her fingers to boil the water. Zelda chose a green mint tea, smelling it before making to be sure that it won’t make her feel nauseous. 

As she drinks the tea, she can already feel herself calming down and the slight pain has also vanished. It still was so early morning, but Zelda already decided to go to the academy and prepare for her appointments. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and she accidentally dropped the cup on the table, luckily for her it didn’t break. Her mind immediately went back to her dream, with the tea and the knock on the door, it was almost the same but without the man she tried her best not to think about all the time.

Zelda looked at the clock and sighed out of relief. It was 6am now, she had forgotten that her and Prudence would search for any possible leads to Faustus in his old office, which was now hers. As much as Zelda tried not to think about him, his traces were still everywhere.

With a wave of her hand the cup was in the sink, she can’t use magic extensively later on in her pregnancy but for now it’s okay. Zelda stood up and walked to the front door, looking through the blurry window just do be sure it wasn’t someone else. When she could vaguely make out Prudence’s appearance, she opened the door with a forced smile. “Prudence! You’re perfectly on time, shall we go to the academy?” 

Prudence stared at her for a moment and then nodded, “Last night I thought perhaps my father left some of his books in the special section of the library… I think I will search there first.” 

“Yes, that sounds like a good plan, Prudence.” Zelda says as she closes the door behind her. 

Prudence walks up to Zelda, "Teleport?" Zelda nods and takes the girl's hands in hers. With a quick incantation the both of them are standing in front the academy.

Apparently teleportation doesn't agree with her anymore, because she suddenly feels a wave of nausea hit her. She takes a deep breath and manages to keep herself composed.

Prudence frowns, "Everything alright, your excellency?"

"Yes I'm fine, no reasons to worry." Zelda smiled and turned away, nervously biting her bottom lip and hoping Prudence won’t think something strange of it. 

“So I will see you in the evening then.” Prudence informed her and quickly walked to the library. 

Zelda sighed and went to her office. She knew lessons will start only in a few hours, so nobody will distract her for the time being. She asked young Dorcas to help her and to change Zelda’s lessons for today, because of the afternoon appointments and the fact that she wanted to try to find her husband’s journals. Maybe Dorcas was not the smartest student but she can be very persuasive. Zelda entered her new office, opening the window with a slight wave of her hand. She breathed the fresh air and felt her little nausea slowly leave her. 

She sat on the edge of her desk, playing with a fabric of her dress and letting herself enjoy this quiet, calm moment. This office reminded her about a lot moments that she spent with the last High Priest here. She preferred not to use his name. Only “The last High Priest”, “he” or at least just “Blackwood”. Zelda thanked to whatever higher power there was that nobody from her family came up with the thought that it just hurts her to say his name. 

She put the strand of her hair behind her ear and suddenly heard a very familiar voice somewhere deep inside her. “Nervous, redhead?” 

Zelda shuddered, closing her eyes and pressing hands to her ears, like it would help her to get rid of the image of that smug face when she was sitting right on this desk and he was whispering foolish loving words to her, making her to blush. 

She sharply stood up from the desk, starting to walk around the office, while she tried to stop thinking about him. Zelda felt her body trembling a bit and she stepped to the window to get some more of the cold morning air. When she understood she was ready to start what she wanted, she looked around the office, going to the cupboard. 

Zelda sat down on the floor, trying to open it, but found it closed. She muttered a little spell and with a soft click it opened. There was a lot of unnecessary things, like his drafts, old demonology books which nobody uses now, empty ink glasses and a few solved Acheron configurations, probably his own. Zelda sighed and was about to stand up again, until her eye caught a little black book in between the mess. She quickly grabbed it and examined it, on the front it read ‘journal’ in a small, grey font, almost unreadable.

Zelda faintly remembers catching him writing in one of these throughout the years, but she could never find one in his office, or in his bedroom for that matter. She opened the book and the first page read ‘Journal of Faustus Blackwood’ in beautiful cursive writing, Zelda immediately recognised it as his handwriting. She skimmed through the book, stopping to read the pages every now and then. Most of it was about new incantations he had learned or scriptures he had read, there were even mentions of his opinions on his protegé, Edward. Zelda kept flipping through it until she stumbled on page with only one small paragraph right in the middle of it. 

_ ‘This year’s Lupercalia already proved to be more amusing than the ones I previously participated in. I got paired with Edward’s younger sister, Zelda. The most exquisite witch I have ever laid eyes upon. I haven’t talked to her much before, Edward wouldn’t allow me within an arm's length of her, but ever since I first saw her I couldn’t get my mind off of her and now I shall finally have her to myself.  _

_ Tonight will be the courting, we will lie under the blessed moon, but I’m not sure if I can abstain myself from such captivating beauty.’ _

Zelda slammed the book to a close, the memory of that night flooded her mind. She remembers being so proud that she got paired with  _ the _ Faustus Blackwood, mentor to her brother and the most alluring warlock of the whole academy. Zelda had wanted him to make a move earlier, but he never did, and now she knows why. Fortunately on that night, they did indeed not abstain from each other.

A single tear rolls down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away, not wanting to think about that night, or him at all.

Zelda thought if she wants to find something, she needs to continue reading his damn journal, but deep inside she knew it’s also curiosity, she wanted to know what her husband wrote about her all those years ago. She opened the journal again, flipping through the pages until she saw her name again and starting to read the new page. 

_ ‘It was a time where Edward already suspected that Zelda and I are not just friends, who were sitting near each other during the classes, but the funny thing is, he couldn’t prove it. At least after all this time we spent with her together, we learned how to be careful. It always was hard to resist a witch like Zelda; she is insatiable, wild, unstoppable, so I am not surprised that we found each other.  _

_ The first time I wasn’t sure in my feelings. She charmed me, yes, it felt not like with other witches I’ve had a “relationship” with earlier. Zelda owned my heart, she came to me in my dreams and after some time I understood that I shouldn’t resist. I knew she’s not a sentimental type, but after years together we were there, sitting at the grass in the Academy yard.  _

_ The redhead (I always love to use this nickname with her, especially when she blushes and those pretty cheeks have the same color with her hair) was sitting near, while I was reading a book (The desire of being the High Priest is so strong, even when Edward is so confident, thinking that only he can do it). Inside Zelda is soft and I am sure that almost nobody else knows it. That day she allowed herself to lay down on my knees, stroking my chest and it felt like a heaven. I can still remember the sensation of her little fingers, of which I could feel the heat even through my shirt.  _

_ My dad already started to talk to me about finding a wife for me, but I thought about something else. I was still so young, why would I spend the rest of my life with a witch that he will choose for me? But in that soft moment I understood Zelda is the wife that I need, and I really, really wanted to marry her. She was the witch who stole my heart, my soul and everything in me and I knew that she had the same feelings for me.’ _

Zelda’s bottom lip was trembling again and she could feel herself tearing up, but she didn’t want to cry again. She had cried enough already, but once again she could not resist and she started crying uncontrollably. This was the part of him that she sometimes saw glimpses of, the side that truly cared about her. 

She closes the book and puts it back where she found it. This journal was from his academy days, not recent, so it is highly unlikely that she will find anything useful. Quickly closing the cupboard, she continues the search in her office. Zelda walks over to the desk and opens the little cabinet under the drawers. She scours through it, but there seems to be nothing there, until she accidentally hits the side of the cabinet, feeling something there. She manages to wring it loose and looks at the object.

Another journal.

She stares at it for a moment, this one looks relatively new, might be useful. She opens the journal on the first page, it’s the exact same as the older journal. As she turns the page around, her eyes widen.

‘ _ Our failed marriage…’ _


	3. Chapter 3

‘ _ Our failed marriage… What else can I make of it? _

_ Everything was going so well, planning the wedding, even the Anti-Pope honored us with a visit. I was genuinely, for the first time in a very long time, happy. Zelda made me happy. But as the wedding approached, I felt… less like myself. Things that upset me a bit before, suddenly started to trigger me very much. Especially that family of hers, especially that half-breed. She tried to stop the wedding, just like her father did, but this time I didn’t allow it. This time, I would marry my Zelda, and so I did. _

_ Unfortunately, it didn’t start off very well. I had to imprison her nephew, he killed the Anti-Pope, what else can I do? Before that I even tried to kill him they told me, but I didn’t mean to do it. I would never upset Zelda, but as I said before… something feels strange… like something is watching me.  _

_ The whole way to Rome, Zelda complaint to me about releasing Ambrose and I kept telling her I can’t just do that, after the murder. I tried to remain calm… but she looked frightened when I accidentally lashed out. I tried to apologise, but she ignored me for almost the rest of the day. By the evening we got into a fight, a very intense one which resulted in her telling me she would leave tomorrow for Greendale. _

_ I couldn’t let her leave. I couldn’t lose her to that family again. So I did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I went to a nearby antique store and bought a lovely old music box, one that I knew Zelda would love and not refuse.  _

_ And then I put the Caligari spell on it. _

_ I didn’t mean to do it in the first place, but it was like something in my mind kept telling me to do it. I ran out of options and she was leaving me, there was no other way. _

_ I know she will be mad at me, but this is for her own good. Until I have fixed everything.’ _

Zelda stared at the words on the paper as her cheeks were still wet with tears. Oh, this baby was messing with her so much, she hates crying. Especially over this bastard, but she couldn’t help herself. He was so excited to marry her, but at the same time it looked like he lost his mind slowly over time...

Suddenly she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Zelda jumped on her place and quickly whispered a spell to vanish her face from tears. The next moment Prudence entered her office, holding some books in her arms. 

“Your Excellency, I am-” Prudence started, but the redhead cut her off. 

“Zelda.” She said, taking books from her and placing them on the table. 

“What?”

“You can call me Zelda… No need to be this formal, at least not when we are alone.” She said, and Prudence just nodded. 

“You know I thought that if I spend much time at the library, I will surely find something… But I didn’t find anything.” She informed Zelda, looking a bit sad because of it.

“But…”

“I took these books only because I decided you’d love to read them. I saw my father with some of them, and as you a High Priestess now, I thought it can help you.” Prudence quickly explained. 

Zelda moved her hand over the top book, thinking it will really be interesting for her.

“Thank you, Prudence…” She said gratefully, and Prudence gave her a little smile, before placing the books on her desk and leaving her office. Zelda looked at the pile of books, her hands crossed. She grabbed the one on top, one about trapping higher demons. Zelda remembers the book vaguely, it intrigued her very much when she was still at the academy. Edward kept telling her not to use those incantations, they were too complicated for her, so she read it over and over again until she knew every single word in the book and then tried the incantations. 

Zelda smiles, as she opens the book. She flips through the book, thinking about the look on Edward’s face when she told him she had managed to succeed. She wouldn’t have succeeded, however, if it wasn’t from… him. 

Suddenly she felt as if something was under the book cover. Zelda gently removed it, trying not to tear the cover, and there was a small note under it. Frowning, she took the note and read its contents.

‘ _ Meet me at the edge of the forest, the usual place, at midnight, redhead.’  _

The memory of all the notes they wrote flooded her mind, she had completely forgotten about them, or rather pushed away the memory. Zelda grabbed the next book that was on top and flipped through it again. Once again there was nothing in the book itself, but she had to make sure. Feeling something under the cover again, she took the little note from under it again.

‘ _ No one will be home tonight, visit me, Faustus?’ _

The image of him smirking and nodding when he read the paper appears in her mind. Zelda tries to shake it off, but she keeps staring at the note. After a while she puts in back in place and looks through the pile of books, making sure to grab one she knows it will not have a note in it. This time she took a book about special plants and its properties.

Again there was something under the cover. Zelda frowned, thinking maybe it was his own note. She took the it and started reading.

‘ _ Can’t wait to hold you again, Zee. I love you.’  _

She held her breath unnoticeable for herself and felt her body shaking. She almost dropped the book, but quickly put it on the table, still holding the note in her trembling hand. 

Zelda knew she never saw this note before, he never gave it to her and never said these words. It made her feel sick in her stomach, as she understood she literally had no more tears to cry. She didn’t want to admit that her weakness was also him, not only the baby. But it was so much easier to blame her pregnancy for those stupid feelings she always tried to avoid. Zelda involuntarily squeezed the piece of paper in her hand and put it in the little pocket of her dress. 

She took a deep breath, walking around the table and noticed a little chocolate bar on it. Zelda grabbed it, feeling that it’s all that she wanted now. While eating chocolate she took a book in what she remembered weren’t any notes. She didn’t want to see them again, at least not now. It made her feel weak and sensitive, not what she needed now. Zelda opened the book, thinking that it will be really interesting for her. 

The day passed, Zelda understood they wouldn't find anything about Blackwood, but reading made her feel better. It distracted her from everything and she even forgot about her appointments with the candidates. 

She was interrupted by a knock on the door and after a second she saw Prudence. 

“Your Excelle… Zelda, I just wanted to remind you about your appointments… and they are already waiting. Can I tell them to come in?” She asked and Zelda quickly nodded, putting the books aside and sat behind her desk, ready to interview the potentially new teachers.

The first few candidates were, how to put it, rather boring. They had less to no experience in teaching and got very nervous when answering even the simplest questions. A few of them might be fitting, but it wasn't looking good. The last candidate she had for now was a woman, who was almost shaking when Zelda asked her questions about demonology and when she asked about lust demons, woman became pale and her eyes widened. That’s how their meeting ended.

Zelda sighed, already having given up hope. She knew that it will be hard to find a teacher better than Blackwood, but she hoped at least to have a professor who knows his subject. There was one last candidate and from his resumé, he already had more experience than all the previous candidates combined. 

"Please don't be a disappointment…" Zelda thought to herself.

When the candidate entered her office, she wondered if her prayers had been heard. A handsome, tall warlock with brown hair and dark brown eyes stepped inside.

"Hello." He said in a low, smooth tone, closing the door and coming closer to the desk. “May I?” The man asked, gesturing to the chair. 

“Of course.” Zelda answered with a nod and put her hands together. “So, I need to ask you some questions about your subject, I already read your resume and it’s… I can say it’s impressive, mister…” She started, looking at him. 

“Carter. Damon Carter.” The brunette answered with a wide smile, showing his perfectly white teeth. 

“And why did you decide to work at our Academy of Unseen Arts, Mr. Carter, and what are your intentions?” She asked, slightly raising her eyebrow. 

“First of all I must to say that this coven has a beautiful High Priestess and…” He started, but Zelda cut him off. 

“I hire professors for my Academy not because of flattery, Mr. Carter. If you have nothing more to tell me…” she shrugged and leaned back in her chair. 

“You didn’t understand me right, Your Excellency. I said that I must admit to it, but about my intentions… As I wrote in my resume I am from Boston. When I was a student, demonology was my favorite subject and my professor was my idol.” Damon started, his eyes unfocused, it seemed he immersed in his memories. “I finished studying and went to Italy where my uncle was the High Priest of Church of Moon. He taught me everything he knew, we were working on a book, but failed. At least we spent a lot of time on rituals, I was discovering more and more and now… I just want to share my knowledge with students of this Academy.” He finished, his breathing a bit quicker now. 

Zelda slowly nodded, licking her lips. His resume and story made her think she found the professor their Academy needs. She took his resume again and kept staring at it for a minute. Then a little smile appeared on her face and she put the file in the document case with the other resumes. 

“My congratulations, Mr. Carter, you can start working on Monday and tomorrow I will wait for you in my office to introduce you to other coven members and your colleagues.” Zelda said to him with a soft smile, tapping her fingernails against the wooden desk. "8am, don't be late." She added.

“I am… It’s a big honor for me, Your Excellency.” He smiled with a sparkle in his brown eyes. "Until tomorrow then."

Zelda smiled to him as he left her office, when he did, she sighed. Finally this day was over, her back had been hurting since the second candidate. She leaned back in her chair and her eye caught Damon's file again, she grabbed it and scanned it again.

"Very impressive..." She mumbled to herself. "He'll make a good professor… Not great, but so good…" She sighed, her mind instantly going back to the former demonology teacher. No one could replace him.

Zelda shook her head, not wanting to think about it. Damon will be an excellent teacher, she hopes. All will be well.

"I could do with some calming tea." And with that, she teleported herself home, actually forgetting it still makes her slightly sick.

Zelda made a tea and tiredly sat on the chair in the kitchen. While drinking she thought her life now was literally a mess, but she felt a little smile on her face when she realized that today she sorted out at least one thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks passed after Zelda decided to keep Damon Carter as a demonology professor. She had told him that she would introduce him to the coven members, so the next day he came to her office with a smile, that made almost every witch blush. Zelda acquainted him with his schedule when they were left alone in her office, and he thanked her again. 

On Monday it was his first day, and she decided to come to his lesson to see him in practice. From the first second he fully gained the students’ attention, and Zelda noticed a few girls smiling silly while staring at him and she barely held herself from rolling her eyes. For the whole lecture nobody was distracted, everyone were listening to him and Zelda did the same. The way he spoke about the subject made her understand that he really was the professional teacher whom she needed so badly. She was catching his every word, even finding out some new things that she didn’t know about demons, despite the fact she was always good in it. After class, Damon and Zelda were left alone together in his new office. 

“Well… I can say I’m definitely not disappointed.” She slightly laughed, as he leaned on the desk. 

“I’m so glad to hear it.” Damon laughed too and then suddenly took her hand in his. “And I will never be one.” He added seriously, but she could see a playful sparkles in his eyes. She just cleared her throat with a nod and turned herself to go.

During the next few weeks, Zelda noticed him looking at her and how he always tried to be somewhere near to her. Sometimes she was thinking about Damon and his behavior, he tried to flirt with her a few times but she didn’t bite. 

Now she was laying in her bed, eating an apple while waiting for dinner. She never was a big fan of fruits, but these hormones were changing her. Zelda was around 3 months pregnant now and could not resist not to eat everything she craved for and sometimes it was very strange. A few days ago she woke up in the middle of the night with a feeling that everything she wanted was Hilda’s fried fish and some pineapple juice. Besides, she started to cry a lot. When she heard Prudence singing with Sabrina on the one of her classes, her eyes started to tear up and she almost run out from the classroom. 

Another thing she had to worry about was her bump starting to show, it was still small, yes, but in Zelda's tight dresses it was clearly visible. For today she managed to hide it by wearing a way too oversized blouse, but she barely wore them and was afraid it was getting suspicious. She had to find another way to hide the little bump, since she didn't want to tell her family yet.

Zelda finished her apple, as her thoughts involuntary returned to their new demonology teacher. She didn’t allow herself to think about how he was actually pretty handsome, but now she couldn’t deny it. Damon was a great teacher and she tried to convince herself that he is even better than Blackwood, knowing that wasn’t possible. Zelda couldn’t explain what was so special about him that made almost every witch in the coven lose her mind just by looking at him. Actually, the same thing happened with Blackwood, only after a few years passed, witches calmed down around him. She couldn’t deny the fact that Damon was attractive and during these few weeks he was working at the Academy, she understood that he is a powerful warlock. 

“Dinner is ready!” Zelda suddenly heard Hilda’s voice from the kitchen. She sighed quietly, before getting out of her bed, but she had waited for dinner for a while now — the baby made her appetite bigger. 

When she walked down the stairs, she could already smell the delicious food in the kitchen. It was a miracle it didn't make her nauseous yet, contrary to almost every breakfast, the food leaving her body as soon as it entered. Zelda made her way into the kitchen and saw the rest of the family already sitting at the table.

"Finally! Now that you are here, we can all eat." Hilda smiled as she put down the last plate. On the table was a huge tray with lasagna, way too much for all of them but Hilda always did outdid herself. Zelda sat down at her usual spot.

They had their usual conversations again before eating, asking how school went, if everything at the academy was running smoothly, and lastly if they had any leads to Blackwood yet. Zelda hated to talk about the latter but better to pretend.

"Let's just eat, shall we?" Zelda wanted to avoid the subject as much as possible. Everyone hummed in agreement and began eating. 

As Zelda took the first bite, she sighed with satisfaction. She had had cravings for lasagna ever since last week and had kept asking her sister to make it and finally she had. It was really delicious, so delicious even, that Zelda involuntarily let out a soft sob.

Thinking no one notice, she quickly took another bite, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Hilda staring at her.

"Zelds, is something wrong? Why are you sobbing?" Her little sister asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing, just… the food is very good Hilda." Zelda quickly said but suddenly couldn't hold back her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Now everyone at the table was looking at her in what someone might call shock, because Zelda crying is a rare occasion.

"Aunt Zee…" Sabrina looked at her rather flustered. The girl placed her hand on top of Zelda's and gently stroked it.

"Did something happen?" Ambrose continued to ask, his eyes had widened and if Zelda had to guess, he most likely thought it had something to do with finding Blackwood since that is the only thing he thinks about these days. Zelda managed to shake her head as she had begun to full on cry now. 

"Anything you wanna tell us, sister?" Hilda added in a soft voice, gently rubbing Zelda's back with a bit of caution. Those damn hormones, now her sister must be suspicious of her behaviour, if she wasn't already before.

"No." Zelda said in a strangled voice. "It has been a very long day for me, that's all." She sobbed and she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. Sabrina was still staring at her with concern and Zelda took the girl's hand in hers. "Really, I am fine." She smiled.

"If you say so, Auntie…" Sabrina smiled back and continued eating. Ambrose smiled too and did the same.

Hilda however, didn't let the subject go just yet. "Maybe I can make a calming tea for you every night if you want to? It would certainly help-"

"No that's fine, sister, I will take a bath after dinner." Zelda mumbled to last part more to herself than her sister, but Hilda heard it anyway as she nodded in agreement.

Throughout the rest of dinner everything was back to normal, except the occasional glances Zelda got from her sister. Surely she knows something has been off about her big sister lately. After dinner, Zelda quickly excuses herself and makes her way up the stairs to take a long bath, which she really needed, her back had started to hurt more and more lately as her pregnancy progressed and baths were the only thing that made it a bit easier.

As Zelda slipped out of her clothing and walked past the bathroom mirror, she was reminded again of her little bump. If anyone saw her like this, it would be so clear that she is with child. She sighed, gently running her hand across the small bump and she stepped in the bathtub. The hot water washed over her and she sighed in relief, all of her stress fading away for a moment was all that she needed right now.

After the bath, she walked back to her bedroom in her underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to come up with an idea on how to hide the bump, but at the same time a little smile crept on her face as she realised her little baby was growing inside of her and she was going to be a mom soon.

Zelda climbed in her bed again so tired even to put on her nightgown, completely covering herself with a blanket and closed her eyes. The thought about her little baby put a warm feeling in her heart and with it she fell asleep. 

In the morning Zelda moved in her dream, feeling the cold morning air from the window and with a sleepy voice she muttered a spell to close it. She tried to fall asleep again but because of the brightness from the window she couldn’t do it, so she lazily sat in her bed. Zelda reached for the clock on the bedside table and with a desperate groan realised she already need to get up to go to the Academy. 

She got out from the bed, walking to the bathroom and preparing herself for the Academy. The question she still was thinking about was how to hide her bump. Immersed in her thoughts, Zelda returned to the room and stood in the front of the mirror. She put her hands on her belly with a little sigh. 

“What I can do to hide you, little demon?” She asked quietly to herself, caressing the bare skin. 

Suddenly Zelda heard footsteps in the hallway and before she could even mutter a spell to get herself dressed, Hilda was already standing in the bedroom, the younger sister's eyes widening.

“Zelds…?” She started with uncertainty in her voice. Hilda could not describe how shocked she was when she saw her sister standing in the front of the mirror in her underwear and caressing what surely looks like a baby bump. She thought something was off these last months and yesterday’s accident, where Zelda started crying out of nowhere, made her come here to talk to her and ask if she was alright, but this explained everything.

“Is it his child?” Hilda asked, closing the door behind her, as Zelda whispered a quiet ‘yes’. “For how long?”

“Three months.” The redhead felt she could faint at any moment. The last thing she wanted, was for somebody to know about her pregnancy. “Don’t tell it to anyone… please.” She whispered with her eyes tearing up slightly. 

Hilda nodded and the next second she was tightly hugging her older sister. She didn’t care about anything, even about the fact that her sister was hiding her pregnancy, she was just so happy that Zelda will finally have something she always wanted, a child. 

“Aren’t you mad at me?” Zelda asked quietly, feeling Hilda’s hand stroking her back. 

“Why, Zelda? I just don’t see why you would hide it from me, I would always help you.” The blonde simply answered and felt Zelda’s body shuddered as she started crying.   
“Zelda… hey, everything is alright… shhh, shh…” She continued stroking her back and hair, trying to calm her down. 

"I'm j-just…" Zelda sobbed. "I'm afraid the baby w-will be like it's father…" She caressed her stomach, looking down on it. Suddenly she had told her little sister what had been on her mind for weeks now. It was the only thing that almost made her get rid of the baby, afraid the little one would turn out just like it’s father.

"It will be fine, Zelds." Hilda said in her soft and kind voice. "The baby is also part you, and if he or she is anything like you, the baby will be amazing, like it's mother." The younger sister smiled and gently wiped away some tears from the redhead's cheek.

“You’re right.” Zelda slowly nodded and a little smile appeared on her face. “Thank you, sister.” And just like that, for the first time in what must have felt like centuries, Zelda gave her little sister a tight hug, this time Hilda not being the one to start it.

After a little while, Zelda was the one to pull away. “But I need your help…” She started. “I don’t want the others to know, I don’t feel ready for that yet... but I can’t remember the cloaking spell. To hide the bump, you know…”

“Luckily, I do.” Her little sister winked at her. Hilda stood up, taking Zelda by the hand to make her stand up too, and muttered a spell to herself. Zelda felt nothing changing and she looked down at her belly. Nothing had changed.

“I don’t think it worked.” Zelda said with a small pout.

“No, it did.” Hilda took her to stand in front of the mirror and as Zelda looked into it, her stomach was perfectly flat again like it was before. But when she looked down at her bump, it was still there.

“How did you-” 

“To everyone else, it’s hidden, but you can still see it. So you can see the baby grow.” Hilda smiled at her as she gently patted Zelda on her back. “You should get dressed, you have a long day ahead of you. I’ll make sure to set some calming tea for when you get back home.” She continued and walked to the door to leave.

“Hilda.” Zelda quickly said, making her sister turn around.

“Yes?” 

“Thank you, really.” Zelda smiled, Hilda smiled back and left the room, leaving Zelda alone to get dressed. She searched her closet for a tight dress that she could finally wear again, a black one with a high white collar, and went downstairs to quickly grab breakfast before she teleported herself to the academy.

For the whole day she had a fear that someone would see her baby bump, even knowing it’s impossible because of the spell. But everything was great, Zelda made it through her classes and after it tiredly sat right on her desk. She involuntary placed her hands on her belly, this time without a thought that someone would see. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that interrupted this quiet, calm moment. 

“Come in.” Zelda said loudly, immediately jumping from the table and fixing her dress. The door opened, and she saw Damon entering her office. 

“Your Excellency… Can I steal a moment of your time?” He asked, and she raised her eyebrow slightly, noticing him looking rather shy. 

“Of course.” Zelda leaned against her desk again, as Damon made a few steps to her. 

“On our first meeting I said you’re such a beautiful woman, so I was wondering… uhm.” He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” He finished, looking at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda stared at him for a moment, puzzled and unable to say anything. Damon looked at his hands, wringing them together as he waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he immediately regretted asking. "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have asked. Let's just forget about it." He quickly turned around and headed for the door.

Zelda finally found her words again. "No, Damon, wait." She quickly said and he slowly turned to face her again, staring at her with puppy eyes. "I have been rather busy lately, but I suppose a date sounds nice." She smiles shyly at him.

His face suddenly lights up. "Really?" Zelda nods in reply. "Okay, that's- that's great! I will pick you up tonight at 8, at your house." And with that, he leaves her office, smiling at her one last time before he does.

Zelda lets out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, and smiles. She doesn't like him in the way he likes her, but there is something sweet about the way he adores her. It makes Zelda feel a little happy, which she desperately needs these days.

After having finished all the work at the academy, she walks back home. She wants to be careful with teleporting these days, it's not like it puts the baby in danger, yet, but it does leave her nauseous more times than not.

During her walk, she takes in the sight of the beautiful forest around her, also enjoying the quiet moment alone to herself. It's been hard to find some peace and quiet lately, rebuilding the church wasn't an easy task and she needed all the help she could get and now as High Priestess and as a teacher, everyone requires her assistance, which leaves little time for her to just be alone. These short walks really do help clear her mind a little. 

When she arrives at the Spellman house, she is immediately greeted by Ambrose and Sabrina, who were chatting in the entrance hall. 

"Hi, Auntie Zee." Ambrose says with a smug smile on his face.

"Finally, you're here, Auntie!" Sabrina says. "We just finished dinner, we waited for you but it took so long and we were so hungry. Sorry…" The girl says and Zelda is sure she is almost pouting.

"It's okay, Sabrina. I will just quickly eat something by myself. No fuss." Zelda chuckles and Sabrina has an embarrassed smile on her face. 

The girl walked up to her aunt and gave her a tight hug. "Please, take it easy, Auntie. You look tired lately." Zelda wrapped her arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I will. Don't worry too much, okay?"

"Okay." Sabrina murmured and she let go of her aunt. Behind them, Ambrose was looking at her curiously, but he didn't say a thing. Zelda acted as if she didn't see it and walked to the kitchen.

Suddenly she started to feel unwell and the room around her started to spin. Before she knew it, she fell to the ground. She heard her niece and nephew scream her name behind her. Immediately after, she noticed that she wasn't on the floor. Instead, she was lying in her nephews arms, Ambrose had caught her just in time.

“Auntie Zee?” She heard and it sounded like she was under the water. Her vision was still blurred and she blinked several times, but it didn’t help a lot. “Zelda, do you hear me?” 

The redhead nodded, slowly realizing she’s already lying on the couch. She closed her eyes and heard Ambrose and Sabrina talking about something and then the sound of a slammed door. Zelda felt a warm sensation on her cheek and slowly blinked again, finding herself looking right in Ambrose’s eyes. 

“Praise Satan.” He exhaled with relief, still stroking her cheek. “How are you feeling? Sabrina needed to go, but I can take you upstairs so you can rest, okay?” 

Ambrose didn’t even give her a chance to answer and wrapped her arm around his neck, picking her up the next moment, like she weighed nothing. Zelda never thought about how he became quite a powerful warlock. She still remembered moments from Ambrose’s childhood, when she and Hilda took care of him. And after all these years he took care of her.

He pushed the door open with his leg and entered her bedroom, gently putting her on the bed. Her dizziness passed but she still felt her legs were weak. 

“How about watching a movie tonight when Sabrina and auntie Hilda will return, hmm?” Ambrose asked with a playful sparkle in his eyes. 

“Actually, I have some plans for tonight.” Zelda said with a little smile.

“To tell us that you are pregnant?” He raised his eyebrows, as Zelda coughed. They were staring at each other for quite some time before Zelda spoke again.

“How did you know?” She quietly asked, and Ambrose sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I don’t know how you were going to hide it. And did you really think that I will believe my strong auntie Zee would just throw up after eating breakfast for the past few months or start crying because of basically nothing?” Ambrose softly took her hand in his. “There’s nothing bad about being pregnant, auntie, especially if you wanted it for decades.” 

Zelda softly smirked and shook her head. Now she understood how stupid her behavior was. 

“Does Sabrina know about it too?” She asked, making him laugh.

“I think she’s the one person in the world who still doesn’t notice it.” 

Zelda sighed. "Well praise Lilith for that. Best to tell her myself." Ambrose was staring at her as if something was bothering him. "What is it, Ambrose?" She asked.

Ambrose started to play with the strings on his robe. After a brief moment, he spoke. "Is it Blackwood's child?"

Zelda knew he would ask this question, much to her disliking. She only nodded in response.

Both of them sat in silence, refusing to make eye contact. Zelda eventually was the one to change the subject. "I have a date to get ready for, so if you wouldn't mind leaving?" A small smile appeared on her face.

"A date, Auntie? With who? Blackwood?" He smirked, but Zelda didn't like that remark and the smile disappeared from her face.

"Why does everything have to be about him!" She practically yelled and Ambrose flinched, not expecting such a response. Zelda immediately regretted lashing out at him as she saw a hint of fear in his eyes. He was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I-I'm sorry, Ambrose. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Auntie. I get it, too soon." The smirk re-appeared on his face again and Zelda felt relieved. Ambrose gently patted the side of her arm, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before moving off the bed. "Have fun." He winked as he walked out of her bedroom, leaving Zelda to be alone with her thoughts once again.

Zelda got off the bed, changing her clothes, reapplying her makeup and styling her hair. She chose a tight red dress, making sure to check in the mirror twice to see if her bump wasn't visible which luckily wasn't. After having done everything to get ready, she felt herself getting tired and sighed. Zelda looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that she had at least an hour left before Damon came to pick her up. A little nap wouldn't hurt anyone, so she lied down again and immediately drifted off.

\------

There had been knocking on the door a few times already. Ambrose waited for his Auntie to go, but found that she didn't. After about 5 minutes, Ambrose went to the door himself. Aunt Zelda was probably still busy changing or something like that, he thought. He couldn't leave the poor person outside.

As he walked to the door, the knocking continued. "Yes, yes, I am on my way." He yelled and opened the door. There stood a handsome, tall man, which he immediately recognized as one of their coven members. "Brother Damon." He said while a smirk appeared on his face.

"Ah, brother Ambrose." Damon smiled back. "I came here to pick up your aunt, is she here?"

Ambrose could definitely see why his auntie liked him, that smile alone made the room a bit hotter. "Yes, I believe she is still upstairs. Wait here, I'll go get her." Damon nodded and Ambrose quickly ran up the stairs.

\-----

"Auntie." Zelda faintly heard in the distance.

"Auntie!" She suddenly shot up from the bed, feeling her heart racing from the sharp interruption of her dream. 

“Satan in hell, it’s already 8!” She exclaimed to herself and ran to the mirror to fix her hair. “I am going, Ambrose!” 

A few minutes later she was walking down the stairs to the hall. Zelda saw Damon standing in the doorway, looking at her in awe. It wasn't until she was at the bottom of the stairs that he walked up to her. He took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it as he looked up to her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He said and Zelda couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Of course she knew she looked gorgeous, but hearing someone else say it does make it better.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." Zelda teased, making Damon chuckle slightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He looked deeply into her eyes again, as if hypnotized by them. Zelda coughed lightly, eyeing their hands.

"Oh, right." He quickly let go of her hand and took a step back.

"So, where are we going?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a secret." He smiled and made way for her. "Shall we?"

She just laughed softly and went out of their house, being completely sure Ambrose was standing somewhere behind the kitchen door and listening to their conversation, so she decided to talk to Damon more on the way. He followed her and finally she closed the door behind them. They were walking through the Spellman’s yard in silence and after a few minutes he offered a hand to her and she took it.

“You know I wasn’t sure when I called you on a date, but I felt that if I wouldn’t do it, I would explode.” Damon laughed and she couldn’t hold a chuckle too. Zelda noticed it before, the fact that he couldn’t leave anyone indifferent with his laugh.

“I was confused.” She smirked and shook her head, as they already approached to the forest. 

“Now we need to teleport.” Damon smiles and her eyes widened for a second, but then she nodded, and then they were standing in an open field in the middle of the forest. In front of them was a blanket and a tiny basket.

"We're having a picnic?" Zelda said, slightly baffled.

"No." He chuckled and lead her to the blanket. "We are going stargazing. It's the perfect time, with clear skies and all. I waited more than a week for this day.” 

“How often do you look at the stars?” She asked with a smile, as they both lied down on the blanket. Zelda immediately held her breath, in the front of her eyes was a black sky with a lot of bright little stars on it. It looked magnificent.

“Uhm, I am… Well, actually I don’t know any constellations, I just thought it would be romantic.” Damon turned his head to her and they looked at each other for a few seconds and then burst with a loud laughing. “But let me try to find some meanings of them.” He said, gasping with his laugh. “That jumble of stars looks like an Eiffel Tower.”

“And that looks like, uhm… like an owl?” Zelda felt her eyes tearing up with how much she laughed. 

They kept looking at the stars and laughing at everything, time was going unnoticed for them both. After some time they were just quietly laying, both of them thinking about something private. Zelda moved her hand to put it on her belly, softly caressing it and feeling herself becoming calm like she hasn’t been in a long while. Suddenly she felt something touched her hand and a few moments later she realised it was his fingers. 

Zelda instinctively pulled her hand back, even though he was very gentle with his touch, and she looks at him.

"Too soon?" He asks unashamed and in a slightly annoyed tone.

"No, sorry, it's just-" 

"No need to apologise." Damon quickly rises to his feet." Come, I have another surprise for you." He holds out his hand and waits for her to grab it, his expression changing to a shy smile.

Zelda frowns at him, but grabs his hand. He gently helps her stand up and looks into her eyes again. "Ready to teleport, Your Excellency?" The use of her formal name threw her off for a second but she quickly nodded. His grip on her hand tightened for a moment before they teleported to another location.

This time they were standing in front of an old bar. Zelda could hear faint music coming from inside and a moment later they stepped inside. There was a half-hark atmosphere and a stage where musicians were playing. Damon led them to the table in the corner of the room, though there weren’t a lot of people.

“It’s a…”

“Yes. It’s a terribly mortal bar but here’s also the tastiest drinks I ever tried." Damon chuckled. He pulled back a chair and gestured for Zelda to sit, giving her a charming smile. He waited for her to be seated before sitting in his own chair, across from her.

A waiter soon come up to their table, at least Zelda thinks it's the waiter judging by the notebook he is carrying. His clothes on the other hand...

"Drinks?" The man asks in a displeased tone.

"Yes, a beer for me. And for her…" He looks at her expectantly.

"Water with lemon will be fine, thank you." Damon looks at her, rather baffled.

"I was sure you were going to order a whiskey." He frowns. "Many at the Academy told me how much you like it."

"Oh, and what else have you heard at the Academy?" She teased and he smiled instantly.

"That no one can keep their eyes off of you. Amongst other things…" 

Zelda suddenly felt a slight pain in her stomach, reminding her why she couldn't have any alcohol in the first place. A sense of guilt washed over her, which was very unnecessary if she was being honest. It's not like her and Blackwood were together anymore. Then she realized Damon was still looking at her, waiting for a response.

Zelda quickly cleared her throat. "Jokes aside, I just want to stay alert. You never know if something might happen… Maybe there are witch hunters. Who knows." She grinned.

Their attention is pulled away to the stage where the musicians were playing. They suddenly stopped and one of them talked into the microphone, telling the audience that they now had the opportunity to sing themselves, if they liked.

Zelda wanted to turn back to their conversation, but Damon had a big grin on his face. "What?" She asked curiously.

"You know what else I heard at the Academy?" He asked, briefly looking at the waiter who brought their drinks and nodded.

"Well?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"That you have the most beautiful singing voice the Academy has ever heard." Zelda looked at him quizzically. She knew what he was hinting to but there was no way in hell she was going to do it.

"Oh, come on, Zelda. Please? Just this once. I have never heard you sing before and it would be a blessing if I could." Damon pouted, acting so innocent.

Even though everything inside her said not to do it, she gave a quick smile and nodded. "Yes, okay. Fine, but just this once."

Why did she just do that?

And so she walked up to the stage and leaned to the band, saying something with a soft smile. As Zelda turned back to quickly look at Damon, she noticed everyone was staring at her and at the same time the music started playing, so she closed her eyes for a moment to focus and started singing. 

“I’m crazy… Crazy for feeling so lonely. I’m crazy, crazy for feeling so blue…” she saw how every person at the bar was watching her sing, especially Damon who forgot about his drink and just looked at her with his mouth slightly opened. It made her smile a little and she closed her eyes again, involuntary immersing in her own memories while singing. The first time Zelda felt crazy about Faustus was… the first time she saw him. The way he was running his fingers through her hair when Edward introduced them to each other. She didn’t want to admit it, but then their first kiss followed, their first night… the first time she stayed with him in his bed until morning, but she still thought he is just a person who loves spending time with her as much as she did. Until he asked her to date him, even though she tried not to show her feelings to him. 

She didn’t want to think about the time that followed a few years or maybe decades after it, how Edward sent her to the Europe after his proposal, that she didn’t even know about. Faustus didn’t tell her in all those letters they were sending to each other. But one day she didn’t get an answer from him and he later told her he didn’t get a letter from her, but only Edward knew what was in those letters, cause he was the one who intercepted them. Zelda wrote him about how she miss him, but knew they couldn’t see each other and it was the second time in her life she cried the whole night, the first time was the night she was on her way to Europe. 

Many years later, after Edward’s, funeral they found out about it, but it was too late, because that same evening she became acquainted with Constance. Zelda could see his apologizing look, but she knew it wasn’t his fault. And then finally, that kiss near the fireplace, in her parlor. Her mind became blank at that moment, she felt sparks flying between them both. Then everything that followed, their next meetings, Constance’s death, Lupercalia night and finally, the proposal she was waiting for for years. She has not been so happy for years, but then their honeymoon started. And their happy life was finished. The caligari spell, the witch’s cell, Faustus running from Greendale and her, taking on all his duties. 

“Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you.”

Zelda felt a little tear rolling down her check and she quickly wiped it away, hoping nobody saw it. 

“I’m crazy for crying, I’m crazy for trying…” 

She stopped for a moment to take a breath and don’t let her voice falter. 

“I’m crazy for loving you…” 

As soon as the music stopped, the audience burst into a loud applause. Zelda saw Damon standing up and fully cheering for her and it made her smile a little. She slightly bowed to the audience and promptly returned to her seat across from him.

"That was… amazing." He said with a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"I know." Zelda said, smiling proudly as she tried to set her mind off of Faustus. What was she thinking when she picked that song?

Once they finished their drinks, Zelda looked at the clock on the wall. It was now 11pm, she should probably get home so she can catch Sabrina to talk to her before she goes to bed.

As if reading her mind, Damon excuses himself to pay for their drinks. Zelda aimlessly looked around the room until he returned.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand and she gently put her hand in his as she stood up. They left the building and Damon quickly teleported them back in the woods, close to the Spellman house. Zelda didn't count for him to teleport that quickly and started to feel nauseous. She involuntarily slumped forward to prevent herself from throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, furrowing his eyebrows but Zelda could swear there was no concern in his voice.

She immediately stood up straight again. "Yes. I just, uhm, didn't expect you to teleport that fast. Maybe warn me next time?" She tried give a polite smile.

"Oh yes, of course. My bad." He took her hand again, this time without asking and led them to the porch of the Spellmans house. They stopped there, Zelda stood on the step higher than him.

“Well… it was a great evening, thank you.” She gave him a soft smile, noticing he was still holding her hand. 

“Thank you for spending it with me… I hope we can do it again some day.” Damon said and they briefly spent some time in silence. Zelda was waiting for what he would do next, as he made a step closer and put his hand on her waist, quietly approaching his face to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Their lips almost touched each other, when suddenly the front door swung open. Zelda quickly pulled back from him and sighed.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." A cheery voice said, which Zelda knew all too well. Zelda looked over her shoulder and saw her sister standing there, giggling. She glared at Hilda, who ignored it. "I just wanted to let you know that Sabrina is inside, if you wanna talk to her." The blonde smiled and quickly closed the door before Zelda could make a snarky comment.

Zelda quickly turned to face Damon again, and for a moment she was sure she saw a hint of annoyance on his face. It immediately disappeared however and his eyes met hers.

"Well, thank you for the pleasant evening, Damon." She smiled softly, increasing the distance between them again. 

His face remained apathetic, "Maybe we can do it again some day?" He tried to be polite, but again Zelda was sure he was a bit annoyed. She can't blame him though, Hilda always interrupts at the worst of times.

"Maybe." She nodded with a little smirk. "Goodnight, Damon." Zelda slipped her hand from his and walked up the stairs, briefly turning around to look at him.

"Goodnight." He mumbled and then he teleported himself away. Zelda frowned, but she didn't have time to linger on the thought much longer because suddenly she rushed to the bathroom, heavily throwing up again. Dear Lilith, she really thought the potions Hilda was giving her were helping, but apparently not. She sat down on the cold floor for a moment to regain herself, before getting up again and walking out of the bathroom. 

“Hope you didn’t forget what you were about to do now, auntie.” Zelda jumped on her place, turning herself and seeing Ambrose leaning against the wall with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, feeling herself annoyed with him already.

“I’m going to Sabrina’s room, if that is what you're talking about, so she will know too.” She said with a sigh thinking about how quickly her mood changes with these hormones. 

“Good night then, and good luck.” Ambrose chuckled and quickly kissed her cheek before disappearing in his room. Zelda shook her head, not able to resist a little smile as well, before making her way to Sabrina's room.

She slowly opened the door and saw Sabrina sitting on her bed, books scattered all around her. It appears that she, once again, forgot to do her homework earlier today. Sabrina immediately raised her head when Zelda entered her room with a soft smile, closing the door behind her. 

“Hey, auntie.” She stretched out her arms for a hug and Zelda let her tightly squeeze her body. “Did you come to help me with my homework?” She asked with a playful smile and Zelda shook her head, briefly laughing. 

“No, I have some news.” She said calmly but felt her heart beating very fast. 

“What is it, Auntie Zee?” Sabrina asked, leaning against the headboard of the bed and curiously looking at Zelda. She motioned for her niece to move a little so she could sit down at the edge of her bed.

Not sure what to do with her hands, Zelda nervously wringed them together. "I'm not sure how to say this…" She started.

Sabrina grabbed one of Zelda's hands and put them between her own. "Is everything alright, Auntie?" She asked with concern, which made Zelda feel a little guilty. Zelda quickly nodded and took a deep breath, but still she couldn't get the words out.

"It's okay, Aunt Zee, you can tell me anything." Zelda smiled, Sabrina was growing up so fast already.

Again, Zelda took a deep breath and looked her niece in the eyes. "I'm pregnant." 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. The smile Sabrina had on her face threatened to falter, but then it suddenly grew even bigger.

"But that's wonderful, Auntie!" The girl launched herself forward to hug Zelda tightly and the redhead sighed in relief, stroking Sabrina's blond curls and smiling now too.

Then Sabrina realized something. A baby doesn't just magically appear, two people are needed to make one, that much she knew. She vaguely remembers Ambrose mentioning that her Aunt Zelda was going on a date today with that new demonology teacher. He seemed to be the only reasonable option, so naturally she put the pieces together.

Sabrina gently pulled away from Zelda. "I am so happy for you and Damon, Auntie!" 

That was not what Zelda expected, not what she expected at all. The smile on her face slowly faded and she stammered to find the right words. “Sabrina… That’s not-”

“It’s alright, Auntie. I know you two don’t know each other for that long, but there is nothing wrong with that. He seems really nice as far as I can tell and you seem happier ever since he got here. And, you know, he is a really good demonology teacher so maybe he can help me with some spells to get Nick back.” Sabrina grins.

“Sabrina... “ Zelda sighed, “Damon… He is not the father of my child.” Her niece was still holding her hand, so she placed her own on top of the blonde’s and gently stroked it. 

“I- I don’t understand.” Sabrina frowned at Zelda. “Who else could it be?” 

“I’m still married to him.” It was true, Zelda hadn’t figured out yet how she could get divorced. It was rare and frowned upon in witch culture. Once someone got married, they didn’t break up. Their kind used to be polyamorous after all, so being with other people while still being married wasn't a strange occurence.

A look of horror appeared on Sabrina’s face, which quickly turned into an angry one. “But… How? He has been gone for weeks now! It’s impossible! You can’t be pregnant with a Blackwood!” The girl yelled at her.

Zelda felt that Sabrina was partly right to get mad at her, it was her fault after all. She should have been more careful. But the fear that her child would become the same as Blackwood, which Hilda managed to help Zelda with, returned now and it made her feel a little nauseous. “I know, sweetheart. But I can’t change what happened. Look at it this way, you will have a wonderful new niece or nephew next year.” Zelda tried to give her niece a smile but Sabrina’s wouldn’t have it and pulled her hands away.

“You are going to keep it?” Sabrina exclaimed and looked even angrier than before. “After all that he has done to us? To you?”

Now her niece had crossed a line. How could she even think of getting rid of her baby. “I know perfectly well what that man did, I witnessed it first hand so don’t even start with that.” Zelda sneered back. “And I will keep the baby, Sabrina, because it had nothing to do with what their father did.”

Zelda quickly rose from the bed and was about to walk out of the room, but Sabrina kept pressing her. “No! You have to get rid of the baby!”

She turned around to face her niece again, utterly disappointed in her. “I really thought you would be more understanding, Sabrina. That you would be happy for me.” 

“How can I be happy for you if it is his offspring?” Sabrina hissed back.

“Because it is also my child.” With that, she practically ran out of the room. Her niece didn’t have to see the tears that were about to spill from her eyes. She quickly entered her room, closing the door with a spell to not let anyone inside. 

It was completely dark in the room, only the moonlight was falling through the window. Zelda walked to the bed, feeling her body trembling as she pressed her hand to her mouth to hold a sob. 

“Zelds?” She suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her and then felt someone’s arms hugging her. “What happened, love?” Hilda softly asked, caressing her back and waiting for her to stop crying. Zelda put her head on her shoulder, letting out her emotions. Her life was a mess now and all that she wanted is to get some support from her family and not being blamed because of her pregnancy. Especially by Sabrina, whom she raised as if she was her own daughter. “You know it’s okay, the baby makes you cry.” Hilda smiled and Zelda finally raised her head to look at her. 

“The baby Sabrina wants me to get rid of?” She asked, trying to make her voice firm but was unsuccessful. She couldn’t hold another sob, barely noticing Hilda’s face became darker. 

"She said that?" Hilda sounded shocked, which Zelda couldn't blame her for. She herself didn't expect such a reaction from Sabrina either. Zelda carefully nodded, meanwhile trying to stop herself from crying. "Why would she say something like that?" Hilda continued.

"B-because…" Zelda stammered, tears continuing to stream down her face. Dear Lilith, these hormones were starting to get on her nerves. She didn't want to cry, but it couldn't be helped. Normally she would have just busied herself with academy work as a distraction, meanwhile also coming up with ideas on how to talk to Sabrina about it, but now she could not think straight in the slightest.

Hilda gently rubbed her back, getting her to calm down. "Take your time." The younger sister said calmly, but Zelda knew Hilda was all but calm.

Zelda took a deep, but shaking breath and tried again. 

"Because of-" But her voice cracked and she started to cry again. Hilda immediately pulled her sister to her and Zelda buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. She gently rocked her back and forth until she calmed down again. Hilda still hugged her tightly as Zelda began to speak again. “She… she said the baby will turn out just like it’s father… And that she doesn’t want a Blackwood in the family, so I need to get rid of the baby…”

“But that is totally unfair, and not right, Zelds.” Hilda said, starting to lose her calm demeanor. “And it certainly isn’t true and you know it.” Zelda just hummed in agreement and Hilda softly stroked her red curls. 

Zelda was still sobbing after quite a while and Hilda realised that this must have really hurt her sister. Wanting to help her older sister, she decided to go talk to Sabrina and see if she can try to get her to apologise to Zelda. The motive Sabrina had given her was total nonsense and the girl surely knows it too, but like Zelda, she can be very stubborn. All she needed was a stern talking to, Hilda thought. 

“Zelds…” Hilda softly whispered.

“Yes?” Zelda sniffled.

“How about you take quick bath, hmm? Maybe it will make you feel a bit better? You know, to take your mind off of this.” Zelda lifted her head and nodded.

“Yes, that sounds nice…” 

Hilda smiled at the redhead and stood up from the bed, walking to the door. She stopped right before grabbing the handle and turned around. “Just yell if you need me.” 

“I will.” Zelda answered as she looked at her hands, toying with them. Then Hilda quietly left the room, leaving Zelda alone again.

The blonde quietly went to Sabrina’s room, she didn’t want to tell it to Zelda, knowing that she would not allow her to go there, so she decided to act by herself. Hilda sharply opened the door, entering the room without permission. She was still so mad, blood boiling in her veins, cause she’d never let anyone to hurt her sister. She knew Zelda wasn’t just a cold bitch like everyone used to see her, she was so soft inside, she wanted to love and be loved. And Hilda knew she already loved her child even though it’s father brought her a lot of pain. So that’s why she slammed the door behind her, making Sabrina jump on the bed, there weren’t a lot of moments when she could see her aunt so angry like this, but now it was like this. 

“What the hell are you doing, Sabrina?” Hilda approached to the bed and even her small height didn’t stop her from looking frightening. 

“I’m going to sleep.” Sabrina raised her eyebrow and moved the blanket up on her body. 

“I see and how do you think your aunt Zelda is supposed to sleep now?” Hilda closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down at least just a bit after she saw Sabrina made completely innocent face. “Stop being so selfish for once in your life, at least not with your pregnant aunt, at least don’t say something that will hurt her!” She continued, feeling she can’t control her anger and almost screamed the last words. 

“It’s her fault, Aunt Hilda, she needed to think before she decided to sleep with Blackwood and ended up getting pregnant, so I just told her the facts! We don’t need another Blackwood here!” Sabrina crossed her arms on her chest, not caring about how mad her aunt looked.

Zelda felt another tear roll down her cheek. She should have known Hilda would do that, come to Sabrina without asking her. She’d do the same, but hearing Hilda’s and Sabrina’s screams made her feel terribly weak and her heart squeezed. She didn’t have the strength to even go to the bathroom, so she changed her clothes with a snap of her fingers and pulled the sheets over herself, trying not to listen to the fight that came from Sabrina’s room. Zelda pulled her knees to her chest with a sob, not understanding why everyone wanted to hurt her and break her heart into pieces. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep with wet cheeks from her tears.

————————————————————————

A couple of weeks passed, neither Sabrina nor Zelda talking to each other. Hilda and Ambrose tried to talk to Sabrina to convince her to see reason, but Sabrina stood her ground. She still kept saying Zelda should get rid of the baby, which broke Zelda's heart little by little every time the girl did.

One morning, all the Spellmans were sitting at the breakfast table. Sabrina was poking around with her food, sometimes checking her phone while Zelda was hidden behind her newspaper. Hilda was happily chatting with Ambrose though sometimes they tried to include the other two, which they did unsuccessfully. 

"You two have to talk to each other again, you can't keep ignoring each other for the rest of your life." Hilda tried. Zelda lowered her newspaper to look at her sister.

"Agreed, but I have nothing to say to her if she is still being this foolish." All Sabrina did was huff at her aunt and Zelda immediately had enough of her niece that morning. Folding her newspaper, she quickly stood up and walked away. "I'll be going now, Damon is waiting for me." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, which she did not count on. No one could comment on it however, since she was out the door in a blink of an eye. Zelda closed the door and when she turned again she almost bumped into someone. 

“Damon!” She loudly exhaled, feeling her heart beating quickly, she didn’t expect to meet him right on the porch of her house. “I thought we decided to meet at the other place?” She raised her eyebrow with a little smirk. They were 'dating' now for about a week, but nothing official.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I just wanted to please you with this.” He playfully smiled and gave her an ice cream. She couldn’t hold a smile when she took it from his hands, immediately finding out it’s banana ice cream. Zelda didn’t realize that he took her hand and that they already were walking through the Spellman’s yard, but she didn’t care because she was enjoying the ice cream that she really wanted. Well, wanted… Craved more, actually. 

“Must be delicious?” Damon chuckled and she widened her eyes a bit, moving her hand to his mouth for him to taste it too. He bit it with his eyes closed and Zelda wrinkled, she never could understand how people can bite into ice cream. “Delicious, for sure.”

She smiled again and they sat on the large log in the beginning of the forest. Just listening to all noises that were surrounding them. Zelda finished her ice cream and felt him playing with a strand of her hair. 

“How are things at home?” He asked, putting her hair behind her ear. “I saw Sabrina at the Academy last week, she was kinda… asocial, is everything okay?” 

Zelda felt her smile disappearing even though she tried not to show it, Damon saw how her mood changed in a few seconds. 

“I’m sorry if you didn’t want to talk about it.” He quickly said and she nodded, looking in the space in the front of her. “Zelda.” 

Damon touched her chin softly, pulling her into his embrace and making her look at him. 

“I don’t know what’s going on between you both but like every problem, it will be solved soon. And I love to see you smile.” He smiled, making her let out a small laugh. Zelda couldn’t understand why this little thing made her feel so much better, she couldn’t become so sentimental. But now she really enjoyed that hug. “That’s better, Your Excellency.” He seriously said causing a smile on her face. 

She didn’t notice she was holding her breath, perhaps when he slightly squeezed her waist and then she noticed his eyes on her lips. Damon slowly leaned to her and when she didn’t pull away, his lips softly touched hers. He waited a few seconds, understanding she didn’t mind and pulled her by the waist closer to him, deepening their kiss. He was surprised by how good a kisser she was, his mind almost became blank when she softly sucked his lip. He slid his tongue in her mouth and started noticing she’s gasping for air, so he was the one who pulled away. Zelda found herself involuntary smiling, but she could say she wanted the kiss and this time no one could interrupt them. 

“Well, as the mortals say, if you set your heart on it, it will happen.” He laughed, still breathing heavily. “If I say to someone that my girlfriend is a High Priestess, nobody will believe me.” He said, making her laugh this time. 

“And who said someone needs to know?” She raised her eyebrows with a little smirk. 

“Hmm…” Damon pretended like he was thinking about something very seriously and then looked at her again. “Well, I think you are right.” He said and without giving her time to respond, kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda finally had a whole evening all to herself. Her sister had been concerned with her lately. Never letting her out of sight and always insisting on taking it easier. Zelda didn’t quite understand why. Nothing had happened to her the past 2 months ever since she told her sister about the pregnancy. But still, it was sweet of Hilda and she didn’t mind the extra help. 

Her nephew was naturally still on the hunt for Blackwood, but he had told Zelda he would try not to kill him. Instead, he would try to capture the former High Priest so he could stand trial for his crimes. At the mention of Blackwood, her heart would sometimes flutter, but she ignored it. To Zelda it mattered very little, she didn’t want to think about her husband all that much. She’d done just fine without him so far and would still be fine without him in the future, she used to say herself. Ambrose had left last week together with Prudence and frequently gave his family a small update on their whereabouts and their progress in finding him. So far no luck.

Lastly, there was her niece. Things between her and Zelda finally got better again after Sabrina apologised to her for acting so outrageous. Since then, she had taken on some of Zelda’s duties at the academy and around the house. She’d helped her aunt Hilda more, cleaning more often and help prepare potions for Zelda’s morning sickness. At the academy she would stay with Zelda after classes to make sure she wouldn't overwork herself. Zelda told the girl it was fine, she was only 5 months pregnant, but she stayed anyway. Secretly Zelda loved it, but she would never tell her that.

Now Sabrina was with her mortals friends. She said they'd go watch a movie but she knew better. She had heard them talking about getting Nick back from hell, which Zelda knew would be almost impossible. But finally Zelda was all by herself for the first time in weeks and she was so looking forward to it.

In the evenings, Zelda would take the cloaking spell off. Everyone in the house knew she was pregnant anyway so there was no point keeping the spell on during that time. It wasn't as though it was clearly visible yet. There was just a small bump which had grown just a little bigger ever since they put the spell on it. But it was tiring, keeping that spell on all the time and she'd made sure the coven wouldn't bother her after dinner, unless it was a emergency. Even then, they would call her first instead of coming to the house. There was no reason to keep the spell on during the evening.

After taking a bath, Zelda gracefully walked down the stairs wearing only her undergarments and slipping into one of her robes on her way down. She grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and went to the living room to lie down on the couch. She gave a pleased sigh as she started reading, unknowingly also caressing her belly. As she was about to get up for a drink, she heard faint footsteps in the entrance hall.

"Zelda? Are you home?" A voice called. Zelda frowned, wrapping the robe around her tightly and walking in the direction of the voice. She jumped when suddenly the person was standing right in front of her.

"Damon!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"The door was unlocked, so I thought I'd come inside…" He eyed her up and down carefully. "Why aren't you ready yet?" 

"Ready? Ready for what?" She raised her eyebrow. She couldn't understand why he was here, this was supposed to be her day off. Damon laughed and walked closer to her, staring deeply into her eyes. 

"We said we would go on a date tonight." He smiled. Zelda felt herself blush, how could she have forgotten? He'd been asking her all week when they'd go on a date again. She had to admit, she was avoiding him a little. They had become more 'official' now, most of the coven knew they were together but Zelda never announced it to the coven. She likes Damon, he was nice and so sweet, but sometimes it all just moved a little too fast for her taste and she didn't want to make the same mistake again. So this time, she would take it slower. They hadn't even slept together yet, although Zelda occasionally felt the need to just jump on top of him, as her hormones demanded. And there was still the matter of telling him she was pregnant.

"Uh…" Zelda stammered. "Right! I forgot, I am so sorry." She rests a hand on her forehead and sighs. 

"It's okay." He chuckles and pulls her closer to him by the waist. "You're a very busy woman, I understand."

She bites her bottom lip. "You have no idea." She says before Damon closes the distance between them and kisses her tenderly. Zelda melts into his touch, he was so gentle with her, just what she needed. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself. She and Faustus weren’t like that, but she could remember those few nights when they were just cuddling or some soft kisses he stole from her. She tried not to admit that she loved that but in fact she did. Zelda barely noticed when Damon slightly pulled away, sliding his hands on her waist, then raising his eyebrows.

“Did you gain some weight?” He chuckled and when he saw her deadly look, he quickly cleared his throat. “I meant you were tinier before and if you started to eat more that’s good, too.” 

She crossed her hands on her chest with a frown but then breathed out, letting her arms fall again. “No, it’s just that I am…” Zelda took a quick breath, trying not to let her brain work because then she would think of how to tell it better. “Uhm, pregnant.” 

She saw Damon holding back a cough and his eyes darkened but a few moments later it passed. 

“It’s… how many months are you?” He asked, seeming to be in his own thoughts.

“Five month, don’t think anything of it. It happened when I was married and…” Zelda quickly tried to add, thinking he might think that it happened when they were already familiar.

“But you’re still married.” He noted with a raised eyebrow.

“Well… you didn’t seem to be bothered about it when we… started our… relationship?” She said with small pauses, she didn’t know how to say that, it was so strange because she has had this kind of relationship only with Faustus.

“Yeah, forgive me. It’s just so… unexpected.” Damon shrugged with a little smile that seemed not very sincere to her. “And yes, I’m okay with it.” He added when he saw her wanting to say something, so then she just nodded.

“So… see you later then?” Zelda gave him a little smile. “I wanted to read before sleeping and I thought you’d love to rest already too.” 

“I am… yes.” His eyes still were a bit unfocused and darker than usual but she didn’t pay a lot of attention, she knew he’d need some time after this news, but at least his reaction was not that bad. 

Damon leaned in to kiss her cheek but she pulled him by the neck to bite his lip in a kiss for a few seconds. Her hormones were making her like this and she didn’t lie when she said she wanted to read. The last time she read around two books in one evening because it was the only was that was distracting her from thinking about sex. He smirked when they broke the kiss and teleported himself away. 

Zelda sighed and took the book again, now going to her bedroom. She felt herself a bit tired and if she would fall asleep, she didn’t want it to be on the couch. Her back would complain immensely the next day if she did. She took a glass of water and couldn’t help herself but to also grab a croissant on her way. The first few weeks it made her feel horrible, she was eating a lot and tried not to think about eating around the witch’s hour. But now Zelda was excusing herself, saying that it’s for the baby. 

She made her way upstairs to her room and put the glass and croissant on the bedside table. She literally let herself fall onto her bed, stretching with a little purr and suddenly a shiver ran down her spine. For Lilith's sake, she felt needy again. Of course she could put her hand between her legs and have one, two or three wonderful orgasms but it’d only tease her for next days, never getting fully satisfied. 

The croissant was eaten by her while she was reading a few pages but soon the feeling of satiety made her sleepy, so she sipped some water and marked the page on which she had stopped reading. Zelda fixed her pillow and waved her hand to turn off the lights. It was the last thing she did before falling asleep. 

A few hours later Zelda woke up hearing a quiet noise in her room. She blinked several times and saw the shadow of someone standing in the corner of her room. It was still so dark but she could vaguely make out it was a man, Damon obviously.

"Hey." She whispered, rubbing her eyes and moving herself to sit on the bed.

"Zelda, I-" She heard faintly as he stepped closer to her, sitting on the bed, and Zelda felt his body pressing to hers. It made her whole body shivering. She immediately felt herself on fire again, her heart starting to beat faster. 

She couldn’t help herself and pressed her mouth to his, moving her hands to take off her nightgown. "Not now. We can talk in the morning." She says in between the kissing. 

She didn’t think Damon would come to her again today and definitely didn’t plan on having sex, but now she couldn’t help herself becoming wild. Any conversation could wait. She didn’t want to talk, she just wanted to not feel so needy and this was the perfect way to get rid of it. Zelda didn’t think that his body would be this strong, it felt so good when she took off his shirt. She broke the kiss, throwing her nightgown somewhere on the floor before jumping into onto his body so she was straddling him. He didn't stop her and wrapped his arms around her waist, climbing more on the bed. She could already feel his erection through his pants pressing against her hip. She smiled, knowing very well what effect she had on men and kissed him again. He swiftly rolled them over and slightly pushed her to lay them down, hovering over her. He played with her breasts, teasing one of her nipples with his strong hands. Zelda moaned into his mouth and reached for his trousers, trying to undo his belt as quickly as she could.

He stepped back from her to get out of his trousers and kick them away, doing the same with his underwear. Zelda wanted to turn on one of the bed lights, but he was already on top of her again. He started to softly kiss her neck and moved to her collarbone, making her moan and running her hands through his hair. His lips found hers again and he continued to passionately kiss her. As much as she enjoyed it, she felt rather needy as she could feel his hard cock pressing against her thigh. Zelda reached down and grabbed him, slowly moving her hand along his length. She heard him sighing and she didn’t actually think he’d be so big but it massaged her ego in such a wonderful way. 

She already felt her panties soaked and it almost made her whimper with the feeling of man’s body over hers, that masculine scent and those strong arms roaming all over her body. He moved his hand to her panties, softly rubbing her and she couldn’t help herself but moaned a bit too loud. She heard a quiet chuckle before he finally pushed her panties down. 

He was teasing her entrance with his fingers, feeling her dripping, but Zelda didn't want to wait any longer and she guides his cock towards her aching cunt. They break their kiss and he starts to place hot kisses along her jaw, down to her neck and chest. He then slowly pushes his hips forward, until he fills her completely. They sigh in unison and Zelda wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He starts moving slowly, nuzzling his face in her neck to place soft kisses. She squeezes him inside with every thrust, it felt so good and familiar like they had known each other for a long time already, but she just started moving her hips against his, needing more. His hot breath on her neck sends a shiver down her spine.

Tenderly grabbing her thigh, he hooks it around his waist to fuck her deeper and faster. Zelda throws her head back and moans, her nails scratching at his back. She can faintly hear his breathing becoming heavier, indicating he must be close. One of his hands was holding her waist tightly, while the other slowly made its way in between her legs. She gasps as he gently starts rubbing her clit, increasing the speed with every thrust. Soon enough, Zelda feels heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. She slides her hand in his hair and roughly pulls him back into a heated kiss. The touch of his soft lips pushes her over the edge and she moans loudly. It seems to be his undoing too as she feels him coming inside of her, his breathing labored.

He kisses her softly one more time before he falls next to Zelda onto the bed, turning her to lie on her side as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Zelda doesn't mind and falls asleep almost immediately after. She was happy to be satisfied again after so long.

The next morning she wakes up, still in his arms. She stretches as best as she can and turns around in his embrace to see if he was still asleep. They should probably get downstairs already before anyone entered her bedroom and saw them. As she faces him, her eyes widen and she backs away as far as she can in the bed when she saw who was lying next to her.

Faustus Blackwood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter with Faustus’s POV, we’re already working on the next one!

It all happened so fast, he hadn't even fully processed it yet. One moment, he had finally married Zelda after all these years, and the next he had poisoned the coven and was packing his luggage. The part in between was a bit vague for him. He tried to convince Prudence to go with him, even using the twins as an excuse to get her to join him, but she found out he had poisoned her sisters as well and told him she would kill him for all he had done. How he wish none of it happened, but unfortunately, it did. 

He later realized how stupid he was, putting that spell on his wife. They should have talked it out, like a normal married couple would do, but something kept telling him to take the easy way out. It would only be for a moment and when the coven was back in order, he’d take the spell off immediately. She would be mad, but only for a moment when she saw that everything was perfect for them. Now, it’s his biggest regret ever. 

After that, everything was a blur. He didn’t remember how he became Anti-Pope, or why he was so hellbent on getting Ambrose killed. The lad had tried to kill him, that was true. But for Zelda, he was able to forgive him. Killing the Anti-Pope was a different matter entirely, but Faustus would have done everything in his power to free that boy. As it was, however, none of that had happened. Instead, he wanted her nephew to die and to make her suffer, he remembered weeks later. He then also remembered locking Zelda up when she broke out of the spell, planning to put it on her again. And lastly, if it couldn’t get any worse, he had poisoned the coven. He would have done none of this if he had been in his right mind. But clearly, he wasn’t.

So after packing his things, the first thing he had done was teleport himself and the twins to a few different cities, so it would be harder for others to track him. Eventually he teleported them to London, where their luggage was already waiting. He stayed in his parent’s old home, which no one knew about. Not even Zelda. 

He had quickly contacted a close friend of his, who gladly wanted to look after the twins for a while. She was oblivious to what happened, but it was for the best. The only thing he asked her was to not tell anyone where he was or that those babes were his, telling her he just wanted some privacy. She had frowned, but agreed anyway. 

After that, he contacted a fellow High Priest from a nearby coven. He and Faustus had always been good friends and he was sure he could count on the man. Faustus explained his situation, telling his friend how odd he felt at times and his memory was a bit fuzzy. It was a miracle he hadn't called the council yet after telling him he had more or less poisoned his coven. The other High Priest suggested a rite, one to calm him and to make him feel better. Faustus knew it wouldn't hurt to do it and it would clear is mind, letting him think straight. But during this, they discovered something peculiar and it didn't take long for his fellow High Priest to figure out what it was. Faustus had been cursed.

He'd felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. He knew deep down that his actions weren't truly his, but he chose to ignore it and look where that got him. Luckily, they were both skilled enough to perform a rather complex purifying ritual, seeing as the curse that had been put on him was also intricate. 

Those weeks of purifying himself were long and hard and the spellcasting that had to be done everyday was also intense. Faustus had to do it mostly by himself because his friend had a coven to look out for, which was understandable. His memories were slowly coming back to him over time, but that was also torture. Mental torture. He had to remember everything again, all the times he had the coven but most importantly, how he had hurt her. Sometimes it all became too much, but he had to keep fighting to return to her, if she even wanted to see him ever again. 

Now, after 2 months, he was finally relieved of that bloody curse. He noticed felt definitely different from how it was a few months ago. It was even easier to breath and when he made sure he’s completely fine, he decided that it’s time to get back in Greendale. 

Faustus didn’t have a plan or anything, most of all he just wanted to see her. He knew that if the coven was still trying to find him, they wouldn’t be searching at his house anymore, they would have done so first thing, he believed. Or how the mortals put it, if you want to hide, hide in plain sight. Waiting a few more days, he took a flight back to Greendale. He went to his house, putting a dozen of protective spells on it and started thinking about all the possible ways to return to the coven and most importantly, get his wife back to him. 

He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t do anything else than just spy on her sometimes. Not every day for her to notice him accidentally, but all those times he did, he felt so good just looking at her. Despite all those years they’ve known each other, he always wanted more. He couldn’t even imagine the moment when admiring her beauty would stop pleasing him. 

Finally, it was the day when he gathered his courage to talk to her. Remembering what he did during the curse made him shudder, but he needed her. Faustus waited until the witching hour, he knew her family would be asleep like they always were when he used to come to her bedroom at night. He assumed that she wouldn’t be very happy if he teleported right into her room, but he didn’t have any other choice. He was surprised when he saw her already asleep in the dark room but she must have heard him when he came a bit closer to her bed to make sure she really was asleep, so a few moments later he heard a sleepy “hey” from her. 

Faustus stopped in his place, he was ready for everything but not her softly greeting him. He thought she didn’t recognize him in the darkness, so he started to talk, without even knowing what exactly he was going to say. He just was feeling so relieved when he heard her voice and it made him more alive than he has been in the past few months. He said only her name, finally getting himself to move and sat on her bed, when suddenly she literally almost jumped on him. Faustus froze for a few seconds in surprise, but how could he even think about denying her? So he let himself enjoy every moment of pleasure with her. 

What made him even happier is the swell on her belly, that he noticed when she fell asleep on his chest. He couldn’t believe it, unknowingly pulling her closer. Perhaps she would forgive him, he thought to himself. But best to wait 'till the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda’s sharp move made him wake up and Faustus slightly furrowed with the sudden interruption of his dream.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” She screamed at him, her hand protectively moved to her belly almost immediately. Faustus yawned lazily, sleepily rubbing his eyes and she quickly glanced at the door, not wanting to wake up someone, so she moved her wrist to put a silencing spell and it made him chuckle.

“You didn’t worry about it last night when you jumped on-” he started but she cut him off.

“I asked what are you doing here?” She hissed, her eyes burning in anger especially with how unbothered he looked. Still, she muttered the spell under her breath. Better safe than sorry.

“Don’t you remember?” He raised his eyebrow with a little smile. “You screamed so loudly, I would never think you can forget-” Faustus noticed her deadly stare and decided he’d better not make her angrier. “I mean I entered your room and just said your name but you jumped on me within a second, even though I just wanted to talk and how I was supposed to react?” He smiled again, the bastard was definitely satisfied and all she wanted to do was hit him so hard until he shut up for starters and for him to go to hell.

Suddenly a wave of realization covered her. Of course it felt so familiar, she knew his body for decades and now she was cursing herself, how didn’t she understand it was Blackwood? She was so needy to think about something… Idiot… How stupid! And the fact she’d been dating with Damon didn’t make things better. He was so nice and she didn’t want to cheat on him, but she did and she did it with a man who made her a complete mess.

“I agree, last night was amazing but you could have said something at least.” Faustus barely held himself to not to laugh and she felt herself mad like she didn’t feel since the time he put the damn spell on her.

Zelda couldn’t help herself anymore, not with that smirk on his face that hadn’t left him since he woke up, and she sat on the bed, starting to slap and hit his chest with all the anger that was in her. He only sighed, her little hands didn’t hurt his strong body, but when he saw she’s not going to stop, he pulled her by the neck for a hot kiss. She stopped for a moment, letting her breath out, but rapidly pulled away, slapping his face this time.

“Ouch, this one was really painful.” Faustus admitted, caressing his cheek and his face looked like he was thinking about something else, not actually about her slapping him. She couldn’t hold her anger and barely kept her tears in her eyes, how after all he had done he dared to come into her house and act like nothing happened?

Soon his eyes became focused again and he moved her hand to touch her belly. Zelda pulled away, instinctively trying to hide her bump and not wanting him to touch her, especially the place where her child was growing. She tried not to think about how good it was to feel him last night. Instead of that, she focused on him again.

“Zelda, I noticed it already at night, no need to hide your little pregnant stomach from me…” He moved to sit on the bed too and wanted to touch her hand but she moved away, making him sigh. “I just wanted to talk and explain…”

“Explain? There’s nothing to explain, I don’t want to hear anything!” She didn’t let him finish and got up from the bed to put on her robe. “Now get out of here and don’t even think about coming again.” Zelda hissed and threw his clothes on him. She couldn’t do anything else, at least not at that moment and the best thing that could happen is him leaving.

He got up with a sigh and her breathing was still heavy, she’d kill him for everything, but she couldn’t, it was just deep in her conscious. She hoped he’ll leave as soon as possible but he was just standing there in his damn boxers with that alluring body. Zelda was holding the wall with one hand as he made a step to her.

“Leave. Now.” She said in a firm tone, but he just stared at her for few more seconds before pushing her against the wall, his lips crashing against hers. She started to squirm, trying to hit him again, but he was pressing her tightly, one of his hand holding hers above her head and another one slides between her legs, finding her wet. She hadn’t been fucked for so long and after last night she was still needy, it felt like she was starving and now ate just one candy, so she couldn’t help herself but wanted more.

“You don’t want me to leave, Zelda… Stop lying.” Faustus smiled on her lips, before entering her mouth with his tongue as his fingers slipped inside her wet heat. She let out a soft moan, starting to squirm more but soon it turned into a growl.

“I hate you.” She feels herself so mad for being so wet for him and wanting him to fuck her right there. His smile became even wider and he shut her up with another kiss, continuing moving his fingers in the way that makes her sing.

“You don’t.” Faustus smiles, biting her jaw and moving his kisses down her neck. That made her throw her head back against the wall with another moan, louder this time. She was dripping down her thighs and the one reason why she still didn’t fall because of her weak legs was his body pressing against hers. “You want it, I’ve always knew what do you feel and what do you want. Don’t try to pretend you didn’t want it, not when you’re so wet, Zelda.” He purrs on her neck with that voice and it makes her cunt clench around his skilled fingers. He smiles, keeping teasing her right spots and she needs to bite her lip to prevent herself from whimpering. “Come for me now, I want to feel how much you missed me.” Faustus whispers in her ear, softly biting it then and she feels she can’t help herself, not when his thumb rubs her clit and he’s talking like that, so next moment her muscles tense and she comes with a loud scream, feeling her body shaking.

“I said you’ve missed me.” He chuckled on her lips while she was trying to catch her breath. A minute later she suddenly slapped his hand that was caressing her hip and he raised his eyebrows. “How rude, I just made you come and you are hitting me.”

Zelda took her strength to push him from herself and came to open the window to breath in some fresh air. She didn’t want to admit, but her legs were still shaking and she was trying to catch her breath without him noticing it.

“I really wanted to talk with you.” Faustus softly said, coming to her from the back and tossed her hair over her shoulder to put a kiss on her neck.

“Stop touching me.” She refused to call his name and almost started crying. Just when she was trying to forget him, he appeared in her life again.

“Please, look at me, Zelda.” He softly pulled at her hand to turn her. “Can you listen to me at least now? And you’ve already let me touch you this morning.” He said with a little smile, but removed his hands from her when he turned her as she asked.

“It was just a mistake. So sorry if it bothers you.” She hissed, praying to all gods for him to leave.

“You know it didn’t and it never did.” He smiled at her wider that looked like an offer to think about their old times together.

“Then there’s something that bothers me.” Zelda slammed the window shut when she decided it’s time to close it and felt madness raised inside her again. “Even more than one fact. The fact that you came here like nothing happened, the fact that you somehow had sex with me and the fact that I have a boyfriend.” She said loudly, crossing her arms on her chest.

“What?” Faustus frowned and squeezed his hands into the fists. Boyfriend? Did she say that just to make him mad or what? He was hers and she was his and now she was talking about boyfriend?

“You and your ego will be surprised, but the world doesn’t revolve just around you.” She tiredly sighed, hoping to finish this conversation. She wanted to stay alone now, especially because her emotions were on the edge.

“Please, Zelda… you must listen to me…” Faustus ran his hand through his hair, he felt it’s not serious, she was his wife at all. Now what seemed more important is to explain what happened, but she didn’t give him a chance.

“You want to talk and I don’t. Leave now, I need to get downstairs.” Zelda met his eyes, those damn blue eyes which would always make her to forget about everything. But this time she wouldn't be fooled by it, this time she would be strong.

"I just want to be here for you, please." He begs again as he moves closer to her. "I can explain everything, if you just-"

"I said I don't want to hear it!" She yells at him, walking away from her. "You had your chance! Multiple times! And still you ruined it, so get out!" Tears were filling her eyes now, Faustus could clearly see it. He knew there was no point in convincing her at the moment so for now, he would leave her be.

"Fine. If that is what you want." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "But I won't give up on you or our child." He touched her belly for a moment and then he vanished.

As soon as he disappeared, Zelda sat down on the floor, finally releasing her tears. She hated herself for even letting him say anything to her, but she was proud of herself for rejecting him. It was hard to say no when he had that pleading look in his eyes. He's messed up before, when they were younger, but eventually she allowed him back again but this time it would be different. He screwed everything up so much, there was no return now, especially after everything he did to the coven and specifically to her. But she really wondered what happened to him. One day he was fine and the next…

She sighed thinking about it. She couldn't stop thinking about how he suddenly turned into the person who made her thus broken.

Zelda remembered him touching her bump and it only made new tears fall from her eyes. Everything became so complicated in just one night and now she wasn’t sure in how she’s going to deal with it. She hoped he wouldn't come back and let her be. But that didn't sound much like Faustus, though.

Then a soft voice called from behind the door. "Auntie Zee? Aunt Hilda said breakfast is ready. Are you joining us?"

Zelda smiled a little at how carefully her girl was asking. "Yes, Sabrina. I'll be there in a bit." She heard the footsteps slowly fade away and wiped away her tears. How she wished she wasn't so emotional lately. With a deep sigh, she pushed herself to stand up and looked in the mirror. With a quick wave of her hand, her make-up was back to perfect again and there was no trace left of her crying session.

When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by her whole family with big smiles, which made her raise a brow.

"Good morning, Auntie." Her niece and nephew said simultaneously.

"Good morning, Zelds." Her sister greeted her.

"Good morning, everyone." Zelda replied as she sat down at her usual spot. Hilda and Sabrina continued their conversation about Baxter High, so Zelda grabbed her newspaper. She didn't fail to notice how Ambrose kept staring at her with that usual smirk of his. She ignored it throughout the whole breakfast, until she folded her newspaper and saw him smirking at her still. She rolls her eyes at him, "What's with that smirk of yours?"

He chuckles, "Are you gonna eat that, Auntie Zee?" He points at the untouched toast in front of her. She shakes her head, she had lost her appetite way before starting breakfast anyway. He swiftly takes her plate and stuffs his mouth full with the toast. She lifts a brow at him and in the meantime drinks her tea as she waits for him to finish. When he finally does, the playful smirk appears on his face again. "Sounds like you had fun last night, Auntie."

Zelda chokes on her drink, coughing loudly which makes the other two look at them as well. She clears her throat in an attempt to regain her composure. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You were being rather loud, Auntie. Next time, use a silencing spell. The whole house could hear you." He teases her with that playful smirk again. The memories of her meeting with Faustus come flooding back to her, as well as the uncertainty of what to do with him. Panic sets in when she doesn't know what to answer, finding herself at a loss for words. Her family can't know he was here, she doesn't want to see them hurt again and what if one of them mentions it to her boyfriend… Damon. She felt comfortable with him and he could distract her from her thoughts about her ‘husband’.

Dear Lilith, what will he think of her when he finds out? He will hate her for what she has done and everything will be ruined. Ruined again by that bastard of a Blackwood.

"Auntie?" She faintly hears a voice disturbing her thoughts. "Aunt Zee? Everything okay?" She blinks a few times before realizing everyone is staring at her.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ambrose." She snaps at him for reasons unknown even to her. She takes a deep breath and quickly rises to her feet. "I'll be o-"

Suddenly she feels the room around her spinning. Before she even realizes it, she falls to the ground, but Ambrose was quick to catch her once again. He carefully sits her down again on the chair. "Yeah, totally fine I see." He mumbles to her.

Hilda stands beside her and puts a hand on Zelda's forehead. "You're burning up, Zelds. I think it might be better for you to stay home today. Oh, and you should eat more, you know. If not for yourself, do it for the baby." She commands. In return, Zelda rolls her eyes but doesn't argue. She is right, Zelda knows it. But eating is the least of her worries since last night.

"Alright, alright… I'll stay home today." Zelda sighs tiredly. "I will cancel my classes…"

"And I will stay with you, Auntie." Sabrina stated, looking at her aunt warily. Zelda raises a brow at the girl. "Just to make sure you don't faint again. Maybe you can help me with my homework?" She quickly adds and Zelda smiles a little.

"That sounds lovely, darling." She softly cups Sabrina's cheek, in return she receives a warm smile from her niece. The four of them finish breakfast shortly after, Ambrose and Hilda left for the academy while Zelda and Sabrina stayed behind.

Later that day, they were sitting in the living room, Zelda perched on the couch and Sabrina sitting cross-legged on the ground, leaning against said couch. They were discussing her niece's homework when Sabrina decided to change the topic.

"So, how are things between you and Damon?" She grinned at Zelda. To be fair, she didn't know how things would be between them now that she accidentally slept with Faustus. And she hadn't really thought about him since this morning.

"We're… dating." She decided to answer. It's better if Sabrina doesn't know all the details.

"Just dating?" Her niece cocked her head and frowned. "Is that all, Auntie?"

Zelda huffed, "That's none of your business, young lady. Now get back to your work." Sabrina sighed in response and did as she was told.

Only for about a minute, though.

"Do you love him?" The girl questioned again. Zelda closed her book, sighed and let her head fall backwards against the armrest.

Does she love him? What a stupid question, of course she doesn't love him. She… likes him, that's all, she kept telling herself, but love is something else. She didn't believe in it and she never would.

"No, I don't love him, Sabrina. You know my opinion on 'love'." She said the last word in a mocking tone. "But," Zelda sighed, "I think I do like him, yes."

Sabrina's face suddenly lit up and a wicked smile appeared on her face. Dear Lilith, what was her niece thinking of now? "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing." Sabrina grinned. "I'm glad to finally see you happy again, Auntie Zee."

If only she knew.

"You heard me last night too, didn't you?" Zelda questions. Sabrina bites her lip and nods.

"I was about to ask Aunt Hilda for some foxglove, when I heard noises coming out of your bedroom." She grins mischievously. Zelda had noticed that lately, Sabrina wasn't acting awkward whenever sex was mentioned. It shows just how quickly her girl was growing up and Zelda felt even a touch proud.

"I should have used a damn silencing spell." She mutters. Then she slams the book she was reading shut. "So, interested in a cup of tea?" Sabrina nods and the two of them walk to the kitchen.

"And yes, please use a silencing spell next time." Sabrina says quietly as they walk out the room. Zelda rolls her eyes, but smirks slightly.

As Zelda poured the tea, they got interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Zelda frowned and looked at her niece. "Expecting company?" The girl shook her head and was about to get out of her seat.

"No, stay put. I'll get it." She put down the kettle and went to the door, lightly squeezing her niece's shoulder as she passed her. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was there. "Damon?" She questioned, cocking her head.

"Hey, gorgeous." Damon replied as he confidently stepped inside.

————————————————————————

He watched the man who had just entered her home. That must be her new 'boyfriend', Faustus thought to himself. The man had looked all too happy to see Zelda, _his_ wife, not that man's. And she didn't object at all when he let himself in the house. However, she didn’t see that when he walked up to the house, it seemed as though the man was deeply in his thoughts and even talked to himself.

Faustus locked his jaw with so much strength that for a second he thought it would break. He was looking at the man from the moment he’d noticed him and it barely took a moment before he recognized that face.

That son of the bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda slightly stumbles back as Damon strides past her, a frown on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course." He smiles at her as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I thought about this long and hard, and… I'm totally okay with you being pregnant."

Zelda just stared at him. She had completely forgotten about telling him about the baby, but a sense of happiness washed over her as she realized what he had just said. 

"You're sure?" She smiles at him. "You're not bothered by it?" He shakes head and moves closer to her, reaching out to hold her hand.

"It happened way before I even got here. I just want to be with you and if that includes you being pregnant, then so be it. I will help you in any way I can." 

Tears started forming in her eyes. He was so, so sweet. She didn't deserve him, not after what she did. "But I would understand if-"

He interrupted her by placing his finger on her lips. "No, Zelda. I want you, and that's all that matters." Damon closed the space between them and tenderly kissed her.

A single tear rolled down Zelda's cheek as they pulled away, which she immediately wiped off. 

"Hormones." She mumbled.

"Sure." Damon grinned as he put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Then Zelda realized Sabrina was still in the kitchen, probably waiting for her aunt. 

"I just made tea… Do you wanna join us, perhaps?" Zelda smiled at him.

"I'd love to." Damon smiled back. He took hold of her hand as they both walked toward the kitchen. Zelda never showed this kind of affection in front of her family, but maybe that would change now. For Damon. She thought that she finally deserves some happiness and with time she could feel love with him. 

Sabrina made a little humming noise as they entered the kitchen. "Someone's happy." She teased playfully. Zelda rolled her eyes as Damon chuckled.

Zelda immediately retracted her hand from Damon's. She walked over to one of the cabinets to grab another tea cup. "Please, sit." She motioned to Damon.

Zelda poured the tea as Sabrina and Damon started talking to one another. She asked about where he came from, what he did before he got here and if he liked it around here. Zelda was sure Sabrina questioned him to make sure she could approve of him, she'd been like that after Faustus hurt her aunt.

"And why do you like my auntie, hmm?" Sabrina questioned him further. "Apart from the fact that she is amazing." Zelda hid the smile that crept upon her face.

"Well..." Damon chuckled. "Yes, she's amazing. But she is also fierce, strong, intelligent and, you know, occasionally kind." Zelda's face turned serious as he and Sabrina laughed. He cleared his throat and continued when Zelda gave him a small nudge. "And I respect her for everything that she has done for the coven. She rebuild it from the ground up, and did a tremendous job doing so. Oh, and let's not forget, she is very beautiful. " He grinned.

Zelda felt her cheeks turn the shade of red and she quickly took a sip of her tea. Damon slid his hand under the table and entwined it with hers when he saw it.

"Hmm, good answer." Sabrina said in a slightly proud tone. "But if you hurt her, there will be consequences." She said in a more serious tone while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's quite enough, Sabrina." Zelda quickly said, taking her hand out of Damon’s. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Nope. I said I'd look out for you the whole day, so that's what I will do." Sabrina smirked. They chatted some more until Damon noticed what time it was.

"Oh, damn it." He mumbled. "I got another class in 10 minutes, I have to go." He gave Zelda a quick kiss, which took her by surprise but still she allowed it, and he got up. "This was fun, we should do it more often." He winked to Sabrina who was grinning.

"Bye, Damon." Aunt and niece said in unison and he teleported himself away.

"He's a great guy, Auntie." Sabrina said as she smiled.

"I know." Zelda sighed, suddenly feeling conflicted about him and Faustus. Damon was sweet and charming and cared about her like Faustus has never did. It was something they’ve never allowed — never showed their feelings not with each other not in the front of someone else. Well, maybe he did, but… it was something forbidden to her and if he hadn’t ruin everything perhaps they could have that kind of relationship she secretly wanted with him. 

She shook her head slightly. When the hell she’ll stop thinking about it? She has Damon now and finally she can let herself to be happy and she kept telling herself that everything that happened between her and Faustus last night was a big mistake… and in the morning too. And all those years ago too. Zelda was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice how Sabrina left the kitchen, so she just finished drinking her tea before going to her bedroom. 

————————————————————————

Damon has just dismissed his class, tiredly leaning against his chair. He felt himself kinda annoyed by his last class, but maybe just because it was a hard week. He couldn’t wait to spend a peaceful weekend at his house and maybe… Go out with his girlfriend. He tried to remember on what month she was now. She told him it’s five months now so she has 8 months left and that made him smirk. 

He got up from the chair, putting on his coat before leaving his office and then the Academy. Damon decided to go home through the forest and let himself enjoy the weather, he was sick of being in the buildings almost all the time. It were only a few minutes since he’d started walking, as he felt a grip on his forearm, being pulled to the side. It was so sudden that he didn’t even have time to use any spell, but next moment he was pushed against the tree, seeing the man he knew very well in the front of him. 

“Stay away from my wife.” Faustus said with so much anger in his voice, hitting the tree above Damon’s head. 

He just let out a short laugh, leaning carelessly on the tree. “We hadn’t seen each other for so many years and now it’s the first thing you decided to say? I expected more from you, Blackwood.”

“I said STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE AND OUR CHILD.” Faustus yelled, feeling a sharp need to punch him, he couldn’t understand what Damon wanted from Zelda and that was making him to feel sick. 

“I still can’t get what are you doing here after running away like a coward.” He smirked. “But not the matter, I must thank you for it because now I have a beautiful girlfriend and if you hadn’t left we wouldn’t be together, so…” Damon shrugged, feeling a victorious smile on his face, but next moment he felt pain on the left side of his face, falling to the ground.

Faustus looked at his hand, feeling his knuckles hurt slightly with some blood on them but he thought it was worth it to see Damon on the dirt with his broken nose and cheek that started to get purple color. 

“I warned you.” He barely held himself from hitting him again and feeling Damon’s hateful look at his back as he left. 

Damon slowly got up from the ground, brushing the sand off of his clothes and rubbing his cheek. 

"Fuck, that hurt." He mumbles to himself. He was surprised to see Faustus here, especially after what he did to his old coven. But he could not come between him and Zelda, not now. Damon had to think of something.

After pacing for a little while, he had the perfect plan. He teleported himself back to the Academy and went looking for Prudence.

He eventually found her in the library, together with Ambrose. Damon acted as though he didn't see them and walked past them, 'looking' for a book. He deliberately touches his nose, hissing when he does. Of course, it caught their attention.

"Professor Carter?" Prudence asked and Damon turned around. 

Ambrose gasped. "What happened?" 

"Nothing… nothing." Damon slightly chuckled but hissed in pain again because of the movement of his face. Prudence immediately walked up to him.

"That's not nothing." She said as she inspected his face. "What happened?"

Damon sighed, "There was this man… he jumped out from behind a tree and just punched me. Said something about taking something from him…"

Prudence and Ambrose looked at each other for a moment before Prudence turned back to Damon. "What did he look like? Do you remember?" Meanwhile Ambrose walked up to Damon as well and with a wave of his hand, fixed Damon's nose.

"Thanks." Damon smiles weakly. "I don't remember everything. But he had, uhm…" He rubs his neck for a moment. "He was tall, had black hair, I believe… but I know for sure he had blue eyes. I could never forget the anger behind them." He looks down at the ground.

"Anything about his voice?" Ambrose says in a slightly more agitated tone. "Deep, by any chance?" 

Damon takes a moment before looking at Ambrose. "Yeah, I believe he had a deep voice… But I'm not a hundred percent sure… And ah! I also noticed a ring on his finger.” He leaned against the desk, moving his eyes to Prudence. “Do you know him?”

“I think we certainly do.” She answered, sharing a look with Ambrose, pulling him by the hand. “Thank you, Professor Carter.” Prudence said quickly over her shoulder, disappearing from the library next instant. 

Damon smugly smirked, sitting on the chair. “Run, Faustus, run.”

————————————————————————

Faustus felt him hand still slightly throbbing after he hit that fucking bastard Damon, but it didn’t bother him a lot, not when he was walking to the Spellman’s house. He hoped to try to talk to Zelda again, especially now, when he knew whom she’s dating. He was walking through the forest as always, so nobody could see him and finally, he could spot the house through the trees. He knew that Hilda must be still working in that book store, Ambrose and Sabrina would be at the Academy and since he hadn’t seen Zelda going out today, she must be at home now. 

Faustus looked around, not noticing anyone and started walking through the yard, quickly approaching the door. He knocked, hoping Zelda would not close the door in the front of his face at the moment she saw him, as suddenly, he felt himself falling at the ground and next moment his hands were tied behind his back. 

“What the…” he started, when his vision wasn’t blurred again, but Prudence waved her hand to shut him up. 

“I told you that he’ll go here.” Ambrose hissed amd Faustus spotted a dagger in his hand. “Even though I don’t want the porch of my house to be mudded with a blood of a bastard, I’ve been waiting already a lot to kill you, Blackwood.” He raised the dagger and suddenly Faustus felt sadness and guilt taking over his heart. He knew he deserved this, he didn’t even deserve to get Zelda’s forgiveness, but he hoped that he could at least see her and their baby. And now, dying without seeing her for the last time seemed the worst thing in the world for him. He looked at Prudence for a moment. He also felt sorry that he wasn’t a father she deserved and maybe if he didn’t fuck up everything, they could be a family. 

“Wait!” Faustus heard a scared scream behind his back, as Ambrose’s dagger flew away, falling on the ground. He slightly turned his head, spotting Zelda breathing heavily, holding a hand in the front of her. She just saved him, Faustus thought with a small smile. ‘Thank you’ he barely whispered, but she could see his lips moving. 

It was an impulse for her and Zelda felt herself so scared when she saw Ambrose almost killing Blackwood. She just couldn’t let that… At least not now, that seemed to be so wrong even after everything he did.

“Auntie Zee?” Ambrose raises his eyebrows, surprise taking over his face.

“I just…” Zelda tried to come up with an excuse, still breathing heavily. “I have some questions for him, put him in the witch’s cell.” She sighed, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. She held her breath for a moment when it looked as though Prudence didn't agree. She pulled Faustus back on his feet and brought him over to Zelda.

"Alright. But if anyone kills him, it's going to be me." Prudence snarled and Zelda quickly nodded. She couldn't get herself to look at Faustus again, so she just walked back in the house. Prudence and Ambrose teleported to the dungeons soon after. They chained him up and walked away, saying nothing. 

————————————————————————

They had tied Faustus up in the witch's cell, chained to the floor and only barely able to stand up straight because the chains didn't give him much space to do so. The door to the cell creaked open. Faustus hoped it was Zelda, but unfortunately he was wrong. He was met with the face of the person he had beaten up mere hours ago. The bastard smiled as he entered the cell.

"Comfortable, Faustus?" Damon teased, widely grinning.

"What the hell do you want?" Faustus snarled back.

"We will get to that in a minute." Damon chuckled. "But first…" In a split second, he was right in front of Faustus and punched him the exact same way he had done a few hours before.

"That's for hitting me." Then he hit Faustus again and again until his face is bruised and he is coughing up blood. "I've wanted to do that for a while now." Damon panted.

"That's all you can do?" Faustus coughed while letting out half a laugh simultaneously. Damon stands up straight, stepping away from Faustus.

"I could kill you." He sniffed. "But where would be the fun in that?" His lips twisted into a malicious grin. "I want you to witness what I'm about to do. You can't even begin to imagine what I have planned"

Faustus rushed forward but was pulled back by his chains. "If you do anything to hurt Zelda, I swear to Satan-"

Damon laughed, "You will do what, exactly? You are chained up in the dungeons. No one trusts you OR listens to you, and they all love me. Tell me, who has the advantage here?"

"I will kill you." Faustus snarled as he fell to his knees. Only now, he started to feel the damage Damon inflicted.

"I'd love to see you try." Damon simply replied as he left the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will try to finish next chapter as soon as possible! Feel free to leave comments <3


End file.
